Twila, la chica que se enamoró de un vampiro, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Otra historia indigna de Crepúsculo en la que la autora crea a un personaje lamentable y humilla a los Cullen, que pasaban por allí. Diversión asegurada.
1. Capítulo 1: La Mary Sue definitiva

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere necesario. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Capítulo 1 - conozco a edword en l escuela

ay tíoz mi nombri es Twila Beautiful PSyco Topaz Cullem. voy al skela en whaschington cun el VAMPYRO MÁS SEXII DE LA HISTORIA, zu nombre ez edward cullen i ez muuu sexii i buenorro i gerad way **[Oh no, otra vez no]** pode interpretarlo en l puli CLIPISCULO **[Acabas de decir que vas a la escuela con Edward Cullen pero ahora nos sales con que van a rodar** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **. O nos hablas desde tu historia o desde fuera de ella, pero no hagas las dos cosas a la vez]**!1 omfg tundríjí un organismo lolol

pero dtos modo eta ez mi storia ze llama XXX TWILA, LA CHUCA QUE SE ANAMURÓ D UN VAMPIR XXX' vale xcierto zoi gótika y edword también así que etamos pedestinados vale **[1. Claro, porque no hay más mujeres u hombres góticos en el mundo. 2. Todo el mundo sabe que solo puedes salir con alguien que sea de tu misma tribu urbana]**! así que haterz hatraz i si te guta bella tonces Q T JUDAN! Vale graciax ja mi editara, Midnite Cullen (nu oz imageniz cozaz no eztá cezeda cn ed **[Otra que le acorta el nombre…]** , está cazida con cn jasper **[Pero, ¿en esta historia o en vuestros delirios?]** )

xfa xfa xfa darme críticas xfa me gotaría ezo, esta es la 1ª vez q screbo una storia, xcirto mi enfluencia es enoby darkness dementia ravn way **[Eso lo explica TODO]**! fienso que ella ez l mejor VALE DISFRUTAD TIOZ

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TWILA, L CHICA QUE SE ANUMORÓ D/ UN VAMPIRxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPÍTULO 1 **[¿Otra vez?]**

Hola mi nombre es Twila Beatiful Psico Topaz (no cullen todavía, xq nu he conociod a edward todavía **[Es decir, que en cuanto conozca a Edward ya será una Cullen. No, ahora en serio, ¿para qué nos metes dos veces la misma presentación?]** ) i vivo en waschington cun mi hermana Midnite. vivemos en una casa oscura que está lejos de to2 los de+ i semos vampiresas. nos dujamos fetines de sangre i nadi3 más zabe q somos vampiras. ni ziquera nostra madre que es xlq nos hemos mudado lejos pa tar solas. sí zemoz SOLITARIAS.

voy ja un insti tuto i to2 fiensas q eztoy realmente buenna **[Ya empezamos…]** , tngo pelo negro lizo i ojos topecio i mi hermana midnte es l mismo accepto ella tiene los ojoz magenta **[La primera en la frente: en la saga** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **, los vampiros que beben sangre humana tienen los ojos rojos y los que beben sangre de animales los tienen dorados]**. llevo un montón de maqullaje nero en mis ojos **[¿En los ojos? ¡Qué dolor!]** encloso aunque tango ojeeras bajo mis ojos, (n/a vale si piensas queso es tonto entonces Q T DEN, edword también ls tiene y steraphie myers dece que tá ralmente bueno vale **[Que yo recuerde, en los libros nunca se dice que Edward o ningún otro vampiro tengan ojeras porque, de hecho, la transformación en vampiro perfecciona el físico de la persona]**.) nu me guta nadi3 en ma escuela, soy una miséntropa (n/a búscalo) eso zinifica que odio a otra gnt accepto midnite **[La palabra que buscabas es "misántropa" y no significa que odies a la gente, sino que prefieres estar sola]**.

un día cunocí a un vamporo ralmente sexi llamado EDWARd CULLENS **[Pero, ¿no habías dicho que no te gustaba nadie y que todavía no habías conocido a Edward? ¿Qué forma de narrar es esta?]** tene piel ralmente blanca cum yo. él es el regalo de Satán a ete planeta (n/a NU CREO EN DIOS SOY N ATEA. kreju que satén creó ete universo que dios te bendega satán ziempre etás en mi corazón **[1. Si eres atea, no puedes creer en Satán. Ser ateo significa no creen en la existencia de dioses o cosas por estilo. 2. "Que Dios te bendiga, Satán" es mi nuevo lema en la vida]**.) así que de todes modo le conocí e nl skela i estaba cun una piuta pirra fua llamada bella swann. ella ra taan estúpida i se cajía todo el rato de su asiento **[Eso me hace más gracia de la que debería]**. edwward me muró cumo wtf está haciendo est chuca **[¿Se refiere a ti o a la que se cae todo el rato de la silla?]**. le sonreí sexi y aventurosa i zupo eseguida que yo ura una vampira, lo pudía decir por sus ojos que eran del mismo collor que los míos **[Ya te he explicado cómo funcionan los ojos de los vampiros y te recuerdo que Edward no bebe sangre humana]**.

-Eyy.- dejo él aljándose de bella. llí había algunos maricas del gueto en medio asiendo l BAile DEL SOLDAO PALANCA **[¿Qué?]** i él semplement ls muró con sus ojos murtíferos i llos juiero. ralmente udio a los cliks*i la gnt del geto fiensa q sun goais, ls ensenié el dedo de en medio en los paziyos i ez c;mo SA AHORA SEMO DURO LOL veda **[Mira, me gustaría darte la razón pero es que no te entiendo]**

dtos modo edward i io nos sentamos jun2 en l mesha de la cafetería i bella nos meró cun eze poser jakob **[Espera, porque me he predido. ¿No se suponía que nos estabas narrando cómo conociste a Edward? ¿Por qué se ha sentado contigo sin más? Es como si ya os conociéseis de antes. Y, además, ¿qué hace Bella con Jacob? Porque él es un año menor, no va al instituto público y dudo que haya una reserva de nativos americanos en Washington]**. ed nu le pretó atesión en absoluto. me contó to sobr como él ez un vampir i su padre carlose curía conocerme **[¿Por qué? Esta es la primera vez que os veis, ¿no? Todavía no ha tenido tiempo de hablarle a nadie de ti. Y, además, ¿por qué te iba a contar su historia si no te conoce de nada?]**. i sus hermanas alice, rosmarie, jasper i emet **[¿Jasper y Emmett son mujeres?]** todos mu curían ia i su madre esmi curía conocerme tmbn.

 **[Vale, visto lo visto, ahora me pregunto de qué va a ir la historia. Porque suponía que la gracia era ver cómo Edward y ella se conocían y se iban enamorando, pero directamente la quiere toda la familia, así que poco queda por hacer]**

así que nus fojimos pronto de la ecuela i fuimos a su casa ralmente grande en l bosque i jasper es ralmente grande y musceloso **[Emmett es el grande y musculoso de la familia]** así que samplemente derjibó todos ls árbolez por l camino **[1. ¿Por qué? Se supone que intentan pasar desapercibidos. Ahora habrá un sospechoso reguero de árboles derribados entre su casa y la escuela. 2. ¿Cómo suelen volver a casa normalmente?]**.

cuando lleguamos carlose vino a l puerta imediatamete. jadeó de soprersa ante mi belleza **[Qué creído se lo tiene]**

-Tú Debes ser twila **[La vampiresa de la que jamás he oído hablar]** , vaya certamente rs atraxiva **[Esto es lo típico que alguien le suele decir a una persona que acaba de conocer]**.- me provcó seductivamente. ed, jasp, emet, alison **[¿Quién?]** i rosaline todos le gruñeron enfadadamente , todos sensibles xq yo les gustaba tmbn ademaz nu era juto xq él ia estaba casado **[Los niveles de Mary Sue se me están saliendo de las gráficas]**.

-Sa soi yo lol.- le dije y le hice una reverencia (n/a ezo s lu q hacen en japonés xq s educado **[Ya, pero que nosotros sepamos ninguno de ellos es japonés]** )- encantada de conoceros dije.

-Así que he oído que rs una vampir **[¿Dónde has oído eso?]** , córrete en mi casa i podemos hablar de ello **[¿De correrse?]**.

Eztaba muuuy excitada i corrí dentro rápidamente to2 me siguieron, ia eramos amegos **[Típica solitaria misántropa]**.

XXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAPTO 1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XFA TIOZ DECIDME SI EZ WENO **[No, no lo es]**

 **[A todo esto, ¿por qué la historia se llama "la chica que se enamoró de un vampiro" si Twila es una vampiresa?]**

 ***Se refiere a una banda llamada The Cliks.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Mis químicos romanos

**Capítulo 2.**

Capítulo 2 - LA luxa en zu casa

LLAMEADOREZ HATRAZ VALE. me englé es bueno **[¿Tú crees?]** nu tnéis que zr una pota con él potos homos. si us guta bella io dego nu leeh xq suréis ofensido. e leedo ete libro muchas vece freo q ze sur nombres **[Quizá los conozcas, pero en el capítulo anterior los escribiste mal prácticamente todos]**.

y zin ipotá l q digáis, NU FALTÉIS AL RESPETO A TARA GELSBIE. VALE. ES UNA POTA GAN ECRITORA **[Hombre, comparada contigo casi que sí, ¿eh?]**

VALE AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPTLO 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAPÍTULO 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Condo etré n l casa edward desparció y etonces aparció en l piano (ez un vamprio poede hacer eso **[No, no puede. Se mueve muy deprisa, eso sí, pero tú deberías poder seguirle con la mirada porque también eres una vampiresa]**.) empozó ja tocar Famusas Últimas pelabras de mi chemical romans. empecé ja cantar con mi hermosa voz "Boeno ze que podo hacer q to quedes, boeno etoces donde eztá tur corazón? donde eztá tur corazón?" to2 jadearon, a pezar de que eran vampirs nu tnían voces cumo yo. DE nenguna parte todos saltaron hacia arriba i intentaron quetarme mis trapos **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-QUÓ EZTÁIZ HACIENDO?- me mojé **[Se nota que le gusta]**. zuz ojos estaban rojos i todos se habían convertido n sarvajez. etonces praron y confusionaron.

-Perdón Twila.- dejo edward.- a veces coando vemo algui3n q nu podemo resistir nos convertirmos n bestias **[Madre mía, menuda panda de violadores]**. nu pazará de nevo.- poniéndome de nevo mi trap **[JA JA JA JA]**.

-Eztá bien mucha gnt se ziente atraída por mí **[Creo que no la soporto]**.- ecsplequé. todos lo entundieron.

-debe ser tur sangre.- dejo carlose en horrorifado.- Hermosa, tenes la más rara i exótica sangre en todo l mundo, cuda vampir kerrá beberla. ez muxo mejoh que la de la otra chuca, cumo se llamaba?

-Erl nome d sa pota es bella.- dejo jasper gruñendo. Midnite le abrazó para que nu pudiese enfadarse d+iado i aperciese en casa bellas i la estrangulase d 1 tuque de su dedo xq es ralmente fuerte cumo l hulk.

 **[Vale, ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que decir:**

 **1\. La sangre de Bella no le gustaba a todos los vampiros del mundo, sino a Edward en particular. Su sangre, en realidad, no tenía nada de especial.**

 **2\. ¿Cómo puede atraerles la sangre de Twila si ella es una vampiresa? En toda la saga no hay ninguna referencia a que les guste la sangre de otros vampiros y, en cuanto Bella se transforma, Edward deja de sentir esa fuerte tentación de morderla.**

 **3\. Si tan irresistible es la sangre de Twila, ¿cómo ha podido convivir con su hermana todo este tiempo sin provocar un incidente? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo ha podido estar en el mismo instituto que otros cinco vampiros sin que la atacasen?**

 **4\. Entonces, ¿Midnite sí está casada con Jasper? ¿Y cómo se explica entonces que Twila y Edward todavía no se conociesen?**

 **5\. ¿Cuándo se supone que ha llegado Midnite? Porque, que nosotros sepamos, Twila fue hasta allí solo con los Cullen.**

 **6\. ¿Por qué está Jasper tan enfadado con Bella? Y, lo que es más, ¿por qué sigues confundiendo su poder con el de Emmett? Porque, para el que no lo sepa, los vampiros en** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **adquieren habilidades al convertirse y la de Emmett es ser extraordinariamente fuerte, mientras que la de Jasper es influir en el estado de ánimo de los demás]**

-twilla, qero q t cases conmigo.- gretó de ponto alise q era una plebiana **[¿Qué es una "plebiana"? ¿Una lesbiana mal escrita?]**. edward le rogió, forioso i todo protectivo i de ponto… se htransformó **[¿QUÉ?]**!

-OMFG NOOOO.- grité xq nu quería que nin1 zaliese herido. la camisa eds estalló cun mejillones*. sus ojoz topazzio ze vorvieron nero puro con foerza i energía i saltó sobre alice

-TWOLA **[¿Quién?]** IA SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO **[Esto lo acaba de decidir él sin consultarle a nadie, pero casi mejor seguirle la corriente]**.- dejo cun su voz estaba haciendo bum i todas las ventanas explotaron i l cristal llovió **[¿Edward es una banshee?]** cumo en eze video de avril laven doe le da un puñetazo l epejo i l cristal todo vuela a su alrededor. Empozó a piliar cun alice a l muerte por mí **[Mirad, lo mejor que nos podría pasar es que la maten accidentalmente durante la pelea y luego ellos se suiciden]**.

-Tíoz tíos.- de prono me comprometí.- Adivinad q lo zento nu soy una lebiana.- alice empezó a iorar lágrimaz de sangre.- Xq sus lágrimas zon sangre.- pregunté toda coriosa

-Oh no esto es malo.- dijo emet q había estado en l banio todo l tiempo.- coando ioramos nuestras lágrimaz zon sangre i ez la sangr de nuestras víctimas, etá pediendo sangre i ahora tará sedenta de nevo. CORRED **[1. Que los vampiros no beben sangre de otros vampiros. Es que es de cajón, coño. Es como comerte las heces de otra persona. 2. Que alguien me explique por qué Twila, que es una vampiresa, no sabe todo esto]**.

Alic intentó saltarme y arruncarme la carne **[1. Los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, no de carne. 2. Su carne, como la de todos los vampiros, debería ser dura e incomestible]** pero me apurté dl camino i atcó a Rosemarie en mi lugar q era juapa pero nu jera tan juapa como yo **[*le tira agua bendita a la cara*]** i su garganta voló abierta **[¿Qué?]**. i sangre saltó por todas partes i alice la comió.

-Ohh mi satán.- dije con el curzón roto xq harbía curzado muchos prublemas. edward simplemente se rió

-no paza na nena.- dijo i me besó por 1ª vez **[Este chaval no está bien, ¿eh?]**! (Había vuelto del ed nero a ed blanco (n/a EZ COMO HOTSANHARU DE FRUITY BASKET) i estaba calmado de nevo **[Sinceramente, es un tío con el que me sentiría muy segura: un violador y asesino confeso con ataques irrefrenables de ira homicida]**.)- Ez una vampir, zemplemente se correrá de volta a la vida.

así que sedearon a alison **[1. ¿Quién? 2. Dudo que se pueda sedar a un vampiro]** i se queó dormida i rose vulvió a via. cenamos berger king xq me tenía q dr prisa **[1. Que los vampiros no comen comida, joder. 2. ¿Por qué te tenías que dar prisa? Eres una vampiresa, no vives con tus padres y, además, tu hermana también está con los Cullen]**. i entonces me fui a casa perensando en edword tol rato y cómo sus llameanti labios caliente se sentían en mis **[¿En tus qué? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**. su cuerpo ra caliente **[Es un puto vampiro, merluza, ¡y tú también! Deberíais estar a la misma temperatura]** i nu pudía eprar para vele de nevo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAPTLO 2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **[¿Sabéis qué he estado pensando durante todo el capítulo? Creo que esta mujer es Tara, la autora de** _ **Mi Inmortal**_ **.**

 **No, en serio, fijáos bien en su forma de escribir. Comparten muchas expresiones y cometen el mismo número de faltas de ortografía. Además, tienen unos gustos prácticamente idénticos y siguen una estructura muy similar.**

 **Creo que esta obra la escribió Tara unos años después de abandonar** _ **Mi Inmortal**_ **, de ahí que ahora se centre en** _ **Crepúsculo,**_ **que por entonces estaba muy de moda. Quizá por eso esta mujer no ha dicho todavía su nombre real.**

 **Y, si tenemos en cuenta que en estos dos capítulos ha mencionado repetidamente a Tara para ponerla por las nubes, creo que la posibilidad es real]**

 ***Ha escrito "mussels" (mejillones) cuando quería poner "musscles" (músculos).**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mejor que no se excite

**Capítulo 3.**

Capítulo 3 - CONSIERTO DE MCR, descubro un secreto de vampir **[Pero vamos a ver una cosa, merluza. ¡TÚ ERES UNA VAMPIRESA!]**

VALE GNT Q CRITICA PA DECIR MIERDA SOBRE MI HITORIA PUEDEN IRSE A TOMA X L CLO. mi hitoria es clejible **[No]** sulo tnéis q seguir laiendo i vuréis x q!1 pero la gnt q me do buenas crétecas, GRACIAX TIOZ MULAIS 333 US QUERO

CAPÍTULO 3 **[¿Otra vez?]**

-Ey pota q ase n casa.- preguntó midnite **[La pregunta es: ¿qué haces TÚ en casa? La última vez que te vimos, te habías quedado con los Cullen]**.

-tenes q prometer q no dirás na… **[No, en serio, ¿qué está pasando?]** \- deje nervimente i midnite se raó i dejo

-a quen s lu contaría, somo solitarias recuerda?

-o sa **[Se le había olvidado que eran solitarias]**.- deje y le conté to l q pasú. ella jodeó coando le conte l d edword besándome.

 **[Entonces, ¿se supone que Midnite no estuvo en casa de los Cullen a pesar de que todos la vimos allí? De verdad que no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿O es que hay dos Midnites?]**

-ENTONCES Q.- gretó.- TAIS NAMURADOS AHORA O Q?

-sa vamo ja corrernos n l bajile jontos **[Me gusta que tanto Edward como Twila toman decisiones sobre la pareja sin consultar al otro]**.- le ensenie mi vestido nero cun encaje i cuero i mis zapatoes neros con pinchos **[¿Cuándo has comprado ese conjunto?]**.- edword dece q le guta **[¿Cuándo ha dicho eso? ¿Es que te has saltado un capítulo o qué demonios te pasa?]**.- lo rejimos felices jontas i bailamos x l casa. estábamos muy cotetas x yo. canté adolescentez de mcr. Etonces. … L PUERTA IAMO **[¿Que la puerta hizo qué?]**!

-TWIL DONDE TAS. algen preguntó disde fuera. fui l puerta i era alison. greté.

-SI VUS A POTO ITETAR XUPARME MA SANGRE DE NEVO SE LO DIRÉ A ED le dije. etaió jen lágrimaz. midnite zoltó rápidamente pa defenderme pero le dije que se foese xq me pudía ocupar de alis.

-vale xq te us corrido aquí.- deje. las lágrimas sangrientas alisenz nu me asustaban. zabía que tenía zufiziente sangre pa esto xq por coando atacó a alison **[Ella ES "Alison"]**.

-me sentí taaaaaaaaaan mal x intentar beber t sangre.- lloró histrerikmente.- quero discoloparme cun un regalo.

-Todo lo que quero n st mundo es edword, i l tego así que na q podas dame himporta **[1. Acabas de conocer a Edward, así que dudo mucho que le puedas querer TANTO. 2. Ese tipo de "amor" obsersivo no es sano. 3. Pues menuda maleducada estás hecha]**.- le erscopí. Pero etoces … levantó 2 ETRADAS PA UN CONSERTO DE MCR **[Vaya, vaya, así que no había nada más que pudieses desear, ¿eh?]**!

-OMFGGGGG!111- estaba estática **[No cambies de renglón si sigue hablando el mismo personaje, por favor]**. s ls arranqué i l di 1 ja midnite **[Es MUY maleducada]**.

-ralmente.- lloriqueó alison.- 1 se suponía q era pa mí. pa pode ir jontas.

-Pero yo quería jir cun ed **[Y entonces, ¿para qué le das la otra entrada a tu hermana?]**.- disparé. emagené su hemosa cara cun su yaya de ojos nera i pentalabios nero. i su cuirpo smexi. VALE alison dijo.

-podemos semplemente ievar a mi familia etera. esmet **[Que no sé si es Emmett o Esme]** ralmente uma mcr tmbn.

así que fuimos l conserto i ed i yo tuvimos ralasones sesuales por l camino **[¿QUÉ?]**. to2 pensaron que éramos muy monos.

 **[No sé por donde empezar…**

 **1\. Edward no es un hombre de nuestro tiempo, sino del siglo pasado. Su idea del amor no es besuquearse o mantener relaciones sexuales a la primera de cambio. Incluso aunque tenga una ideología un poco más avanzada, creo que ese tipo de valores dejan huella.**

 **2\. Por lo que nos dice, deduzco que han follado en le coche delante de toda la familia de él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? Me parece una falta de respeto impresionante.**

 **3\. Dice que les parecen "monos". A mí también: monos de la selva en celo.**

 **4\. Qué forma tan tonta de cargarse la primera vez de estos dos, ¿no?]**

-ESTA NOXE CAMINAN LS MUERTOS.- gretó gerad way. etoces… IEGÓ EVENIEZENCE! Canutaron un dueto cun mcr. tonces cuntaron algonas cosas más.

emet tuvo una ejxclamación en l audiencia i de ponto SE CONVIRTIÓ N 1 MURCIÉLAGO.

-OH MIERDAAAAAAA NOOOO.- SUSpiró Edward **[1. Eso no suena a un suspiro. 2. No se puede ir con vosotros a ninguna parte, ¿eh? Montáis un pollo en menos que canta un gallo]**.- eto es malo también twola, eto es ralmente malo.- toda eta cosha mala no dejaba de pazar coando estaba cun llos. los vampirs se convierten n murciélagoz coando tan ralmente ecsitados i to2 zabrían zu secreto pero a nadi3 le eportaba xq tos eran gotcoz **[1. Los vampiros de** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **NO se transforman en nada. 2. Si se transforman cuando están excitados, ¿eso quiere decir que Edward y Twila eran murciélagos mientras follaban en el coche? 3. Me parece que ver a una persona convertirse en murciélago me impresionaría, aunque fuese gótica]**. gerad le meró desde l escenario i sartó hacia abajo a tarvés dl público i vino pa nosotros.

-El murciélago.- dejo en su pota vos de asesino. me MOJÉ muy alto xq amuuu a gerad cun todo mi veda **[1. Qué asco. 2. Edward ya tal]**. su maqiaje taba curriéndose xq taba iorando xq jabían cantado helena (n/a sa canción es sobra su abuelo q muró RIP AGUELO GERARDS **[En realidad, es en honor de su abuela que se llamaba… ¡exacto, Helena!]** ) pero meró a emset i tucó sus alas i se volvió a convertir.

gerad se fue a casa cun ls cullenz xq él i emet se volviaron novios **[¿QUÉ?]**. xq s enamurarun. estaba muuuuy celosa pero ed se enfadó i le dije que le quría así que taba bien **[Hombre, a ver, si yo empezase a salir con alguien y a la primera de cambio ese alguien estuviese poniéndole ojitos a otra persona, pues me sentaría mal]**. TODOS FUMOS A CAS I CONSEGUÍ EL AUTOGRAF GERARDS **[¡Pero que ya estabais en casa!]**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DE CAPTLO 3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XFA TÍOZ DARME MA CRÉTICOS FREO Q ETE JA ZIDO UN CAPÍTULO RALMENTE BONO **[Pues te equivocas]**


	4. Capítulo 4: Boda por sorpresa

**Capítulo 4.**

Capítulo 4 - Bodaz

VALE GNT NO SOY UN TROL! SOY UNA VAMPIRA VALE QUE OS QUEDE CLARO **[Creo que a la que no le queda claro es a ti…]** GRACIAX AL GNT Q ME HA DADO BONAS CRÉTECAS TIUZ MULÁIS

CAPÍTULO 4 **[¿Por qué siempre repites lo del capítulo? ¡No lo entiendo!]**

Estaba caminando por l pasillo en skela coando vi a Ed cun… bella! ella le eztaba pregontando argo i iorando por todas pates.

-Q pas.- dije capciosamente **[Que alguien me explique por qué conoce esa palabra y cómo ha sido capaz de escribirla bien]** i edword me abrazó i dejo

-Ta bien eztaba intetando inorarla pedo nu se va.

-Xfa xfa edmard **[Hombre, a lo mejor te haría caso si pronunciases bien su nombre]**.- lloró ella.- Ralmente quiero correrme al baire cuntigo. voy cad anio zin acompañante i ahora estoy enumorada de tu i quiero que to zeaz mi acompañante.

-STFU.- dejo edward.- Nu podes ver q ia tingo una acompañante. Eta es mi novia TWILA **[La acabo de conocer y hemos hablado por lo menos tres veces, así que es mi novia]**.

-Sa mejor qdat hatraz.- le conté.- zi no las cozaz s poden puner pelgrosas.- Ella huyó gretando.

-Así que jas vito a Esmet **[Sigo sin saber si se refiere a Emmett o a Esme]**?- le pegonté.- Nu eztaba joy en la totoría.

-Sa ummm Tqila **[¿Quién?]** , se ha escapado de la skela traforrmándose para puder ir de gera cun Gerad **[Emmett, al igual que vosotros, es un PUTO vampiro. No necesita escapar de la escuela; le basta con no ir. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme por qué para estos dos idiotas es TAN importante ir al baile. En la historia original era un asunto de gran calado para Edward porque quería que Bella experimentase todas las cosas mortales posibles, pero aquí no tiene ningún setido]**.

-Pero él es un vampir1- estaba himpresionada por ezo.

-Sa pero tú tmbn rs una vampiira.- dejo ed.

-o sa.- deje **[No he entendido NADA de esta conversación]**. (n/a NU ME HE OLVIDADO TABA PERANDO ERL MOMENTO ADECUAO PA RECORDARLO **[¿Para recordar el qué? ¿Qué Twila es una vampiresa? ¿Y qué tiene este momento de particular? NO TE ENTIENDO]**.) así que ambos nos convertimos n murciélagoz i volamos pa clase (nadi3 se dio cuenta **[1. ¿Para qué demonios os ibais a transformar en murciélago para ir a clase? ¿Qué ventajas tiene eso exactamente? 2. ¿Cómo que nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Es que el pasillo y la clase estaban vacíos?]** ).

Cuando terminó l skela me subí n mi coche y conduje a cosa. Cuando llegé arllí mi hermana se estaba cazando **[¿Qué?]**.

-OMSG **[¿Qué coño significa esto?]** T STÁS CAZANDO CUN JAZER.- nu me lo podía creer.

 **[Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza:**

 **1\. ¿Por qué se están casando Midnite y Jasper? Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, solo han hablado un par de veces. Sí, en una ocasión parecía que se conocían y tenían algo, pero a los dos segundos ella ya ni estaba.**

 **2\. ¿Por qué se están casando en casa, en un día laboral y en horas de clase?**

 **3\. ¿Quién oficia la boda? ¿Es una boda civil o religiosa?**

 **4\. ¿Por qué se están casando sin invitar a sus familias?]**

-sa.- olió ella.- le quero i ahora va ja vivir cun nosotras **[Así, sin consultarle a tu hermana ni nada]**.

Empocé ja llorar **[Hombre, tampoco es para tomárselo así]** xq ed i yo nu etábamos cazados todavía. Midnite itetó abrazarme pero la aparté de un disparo **[¿Qué?]** , xq su via ra mucho mejoh q la mía **[Mira, lo de que tu hermana te meta a su marido en casa sin avisar está mal, pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre]**.

-Ia tengo 16 i no estoy cazada todavía **[Eres idiota]**.- lágrimas nadaron por ma bella cara.

De pronto… dospararon "SURPESA!1" Midnite i Jasper nu se estaban casando… ERA PA MI Y ED! (n/a ze cazaron l día siguiente en su lugar).

 **[Pero, ¿qué puta mierda es esta?**

 **1\. Ni Edward ni Twila habían hablado sobre el tema o se habían pedido matrimonio, que nosotros sepamos. Esta es una decisión de sus amigos y familiares, no de ellos.**

 **2\. ¿Por qué organizarles la sopresa un día laboral después del instituto? ¿Y por qué esperarles fingiendo otra boda? Boda que, además, se va a celebrar al día siguiente, para rizar más el rizo.**

 **3\. Que yo sepa, en EE. UU. solo te puedes casar a los 16 años con el consentimiento de tus padres. En este caso, la norma debería mantenerse porque, aunque ella sea una vampiresa, sigue siendo menor de edad.**

 **4\. ¿Por qué se iban a casar si se acaban de conocer? ¡Y siendo tan jóvenes!]**

-NO PUEDE SER estaba taaan inflada **[¿Qué?]**. Edward y yo tuvimos una cermonia ateea en mi cosa. Así que éramos marido y mujeres **[¿Hay más de una? No me digas que Bella se ha colado justo en medio de la ceremonia y se ha casado con ellos sin que nadie lo notase]**. Midnite, Jazper, Esmie, Emet, Gerad, Rose, tos ellos… pero también etaba… ALLICE **[Me encanta que no haya sabido escribir bien ninguno de los nombres]**.

-Espero que no tes enfadada xq io i to hermano temos casados.- le deje gótikamente después del boda.- Tu dije que nu me gutabas de esa manera, no soi lezbi.

-Suspiro **[¿Qué clase de persona dice "suspiro" en lugar de suspirar?]**.- ella lo sabía. Así que todos nos fuimos ja una fiesta i bebimos un montón de sangre **[Tal como lo ha dicho, da la sensación de que se colaron en una fiesta y los mataron a todos]**. Entonces vorvimos a me casa. Algui3n tocó el timbre i yo abrí, enrollándome con Edword **[¿Quién no ha abierto la puerta alguna ve mientras se enrollaba con alguien? Es de lo más cómodo y educado]**.

-XQ TE US CAZAO CON ÉL IGNORANIA.- disparó l tío en l puerta. Era Bibby Brown **[¿Quién?]**. Entró rápido en su zilla de rodas i Jacob lo ziguió **[¿Y estos dos qué pintan aquí?]**.

-Nu tatrevas a tucar a Twia.- tiró mocos Ed **[¿QUÉ?]**.

To2 se corrieron pa ver que eztaba pasando.

-Por qué ibua a tucarla, ez aquerosa.- me meró.

-IA ESTÁ AHORA TUNGO Q MATARTU.- hizo bum mi barido. Se convirtió n un salvaje cumo l vez que fui a su casa. Le dije q parase xq necesitaba hablar con Bolly i Jakob **[1. Pero, ¿de qué los cononces? ¿Los has invitado tú? 2. Para el que no lo sepa, el señor en silla de ruedas es el padre de Jacob y no, no se llama así]**. paró.

-Vale xq nu queréis q estemos juntos xq es tan malo nuestro amor pa vusotros.- ioré.

-Ez porque… NU PUEDO DECIRLO **[Entonces, ¿para qué coño te presentas allí gritando como un loco?]**.- dejo l tío dla zilla de rodas.

-SOLO ECÚPELO.- dejoeron to2. empezó ja llorar histérico.

-Qzá eta canción us ayude a entenderlo **[Ay, que ahora es un musical]**.- empezó ja cantar con su acalambrada voz vieja.- BUENO TE EXO D -. TE HECHO D - IA. I L COMSIÓN DE NOSTRO BESO, EZO LO HIZO MUY DURO **[¿Qué coño dice este hombre? ¿Se encuentra bien?]**.

Bueno gerald estaba FORIOSO xq eza era su canción i empezó ja atacurlo xq rifrigeración del copiright **[Estáis todos fatal, ¿eh?]**. (n/a YO TAPOCO POSEO LA LETRA DESA CANCIÓN). Jubo una gran felea i yo empocé a llorar

-Oh no, tas enamurido de mí nu.- Y Bobby Huyó de gerad i dejo SÍ. Edword lo mató **[JA JA JA JA]**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAÍTULO 4XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **[Tengo tantas preguntas…**

 **1\. ¿Por qué estaba el padre de Jacob enamorado de Twila? ¿Cuándo se supone que se conocieron?**

 **2\. ¿Cómo se han enterado de que Twila y Edward se habían casado?**

 **3\. ¿Para qué fueron allí exactamente? Ella ya estaba casada y está claro que ese pobre hombre no tenía oportunidad.**

 **4\. Teniendo en cuenta que la tribu a la que pertenecen Jacob y su padre ha desarrollado una transformación animal para combatir a los vampiros, ¿por qué cualquiera de ellos se iba a acerca a Twila?**

 **5\. ¿Me estás diciendo que Gerard Way le estaba pegando a un hombre en silla de ruedas?**

 **6\. ¿Para qué estaba Jacob allí, si no ha hecho nada?**

 **7\. ¿Por qué lo ha matado Edward? Era un señor mayor en silla de ruedas. No es lo que se dice un obstáculo. Por no mencionar que él ya se ha casado con Twila.**

 **8\. Si todo este asunto se iba a "solucionar" matando al padre de Jacob, ¿para qué meter esa subtrama desde un principio? Lo único que podría "justificarlo" es que más adelante esto tenga consecuencias, pero lo dudo mucho]**


	5. Capítulo 5: Dramática Cullen

**Capítulo 5.**

Capítulo 5 - Infielez i Suicedeo

SI M DEJOIS CRÉTICAS MU LARGAS SOBRE COM HE RUINADO UETRA VIDA ETOCES L SENTO SUPEARLO D 1 POTA VEZ **[A ver, ahí le tengo que dar la razón. Son un poco exagerados, ¿no?]**. vui ja seguir hasiendo captlos **[¿Eso es una amenaza?]** i si m reportas etoces rs un pededor, simplemente haré una nueva conta. DTOS MODOZ CORMILLOZ PA L GNT Q ME DA BUENAS CRÉTICAS DE NEVO TÍOZ M DÁIS FUERZAS **[Otra exagerada]**. XFA DISFRUTAD CAPTLO 5.

CAPÍTULO 5

Nu zabíamos q haser cun toda l sangre de bobby brown **[Sois vampiros, pedazo de idiotas]** así que to2 simplemente la bebimos dl suelo **[¿Jacob y Gerard también?]**. Realizamos juegoz de boa i tal **[¿Qué son los "juegos de boda"?]** y jacob se marchó xq eztaba efadado con nosotros x alguna rasasón **[Hombre, igual tiene algo que ver con que hayáis matado a su padre]**. Iugamos a jerar l botella i GErard tuvo q besar a ed. (n/a lol los tioz bi tan muuuy buenos) nu estaba cilosa xq ambos zon tíoz **[1. Si tu pareja es bisexual, tanto da si besa a un hombre o a una mujer. 2. Me encanta que esta muchacha haya metido a Gerard Way en su historia para que se líe con un personaje y se bese accidentalmente con otro, pero nunca con ella]**. Pero Emetr estaba depremido xq Gerord es su novio. Escuchamos Green day y se animó **[Bueno, eso ha sido fácil]**.

Me jiba ja dormir sa noxe cuando fui posejida por Satén **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Me hace mucha gracia que sea su noche de bodas pero se vaya a dormir directamente y, además, sola]**. Pero estaba bien xq amigoz i simplemente haze so a veces de broma **[A ver, ¿quién no ha poseído a su mejor amigo alguna vez?]**. Le pregunté q quería i me dijo q matase a Rosemarie **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Qué xq?- zabía q Ed se efadaría si mataba a su hermana **[No me digas]**.

-Xq es una robia ppija.- dejo satán suicidosamente. Así que fui pa zu casa d noche **[Pero si hace un momento toda la familia Cullen estaba en casa de Twila, ¿no?]** i supe cuál era la habitación rosalyns xq l puerta ra rosa con pomponez colgando de ella i un poster de Holary Duff. Rompí l puerta pero dentro eztaba… EDWIRD!

-WTF ESTÁ PASANDO CABRÓN **[Pregunta la que ha venido a matar a su cuñada]**.- greté.- ETA ES U HABITACIÓN **[1. ¿Por qué está Edward durmiendo en su casa cuando se acaba de casar contigo? 2. ¿Ves? Estos son los peligros de casarse con alguien a quien apenas conoces]**?

-NO DEJA QUE T LO POTO EXPLEQUE.- empezó a llorar. Etonces vi… ROSA ESTABA ENCIMA DE ÉL **[1. ¿Quién? 2. ¿Cómo has podido no verla antes?]**!

-EW WTF BUSTARDO ZA EZ U HERMANA **[Y en vuestra noche de bodas]**!1- exploté. Me trasmofé i empecé a destrozar la habitación i arranqué todos ls posters de pijita. Salté sobre Rosalien i mordí su cuello i empezó a tener un jataque. Entonces corrió en círculos i murió **[¿No habíamos quedado antes en que un vampiro no se muere tan facilmente? Porque me gustaría recordar que hace un par de capítulos Alice le abrió la garganta a la propia Rosalie y esta simplemente se levantó como si no pasase nada]**. Ed siguió llorando.

-Eto es asqueroso.- dije cun asco.- Nu puedo cleerlo, u i Rose **[También te digo que mucha autoridad moral para echarle la bronca no tienes, ¿eh?]**.

-Solo escucha vale.- porfavoreó.- Nu podía vr en l oscuridad, pensaba que eras tú **[1. Eres un vampiro, así que puedes ver en la oscuridad y tienes un olfato muy desarrollado. 2. Lees la mente. 3. Estabas en su cuarto, no en el tuyo o en casa de tu mujer. 4. ¿De verdad es eso lo mejor que se te ocurre?]**.

-Sa ia como si me fose a cruer so. Vamos a tener un devorcio **[Tras cinco horas de feliz matrimonio]**!- eztaba muy enfadada. Pero etoces Edward se puso de rdillas i cantó.

-Si t casas conmigo, me enterrarús, pudrás llevarme hata l fin?- I racordé l promesa que habíamos hexo sobr sa canción cuando nos cazamos **[Pues él no estaba pensando en esa promesa hace cinco minutos]**. Dejimos q ziempre taríamos ay pal utro **[Y unas horas después, tú ibas a matar a su hermana y él se la estaba tirando]**.

-Vale bueno eta s u última oportunidad pota.- corrí fuera de l habitación i vi a Carlose en l recibidor.

-Ey nenaz.- se rijó.- Soy mucho mejoh q edward, xq nu subes cunmigo **[¿Es que no hay nadie decente en esta familia?]**?- Pero yo simplemente huí **[Y no me extraña]** tristemente xq to2 querían argo de mí **[Menos tu marido]**.

El día siguiente fue un mal momnto xq era gago ntre yo i Ed **[¿A nadie le importa que hayáis matado a dos personas en un día?]**. I además Midnite estaba en l hospital por cortarse las moniecas **[Es una vampiresa]** , xq Jazper la había llamado putta **[1. Pero, ¿estos dos no se iban a casar? 2. Entiendo que le siente mal que la insulte, pero cortarse las venas me parece un poco radical]**. Él se eztaba poniendo ralmente raro todo l tiempo i actuaba ciloso alrededor de mi i Ed todo l tiempo **[¿En serio, tía?]**. Le pregunté x eso en skela.

-Ey xq merda has hexo que mi hermana se corte las moniecas?- rugí. Él suspiró cun deprezión i dejo.

-Simplemente nu estoy anumorado d ella ia **[¡PERO SI AYER OS ÍBAIS A CASAR!]** , después de que mutases a alic **[¿No había matado a Rosalie?]** vie tu verdadera fuerza.

-Qué tas diciendo?- Nu lo entendía **[Es lenta]**.

-Estoy diciendo q prefiero tar contugo q cun ella. Así que esperaba q se matase i taríamos devorciados **[1. Entonces, ¿ya se han casado? ¿No se suponía que su boda era hoy? ¿O es que se han casado de madrugada? 2. Creo que este hombre no entiende como funciona el divorcio. 3. ¿Tú crees que esa es la mejor forma de conquistar a la hermana de tu mujer?]**.

-Omg nonca taría cuntigo en un millón de años, rs una persona horrible **[Que tú no puedes dar lecciones…]** \- deje cun lágrimas de sangre cagando por mi pálida cara **[¿Qué?]**. Ievaba puestas medias de rejilla violeta cun imperdibles en llas y un corset rojo con un chaleco nero sobre él i un pentagrama i un montón de imperdibles i vaqueroz neros ajustados **[1. ¿Llevas los pantalones encima de las medias? 2. Ha elegido justo este momento para decirnos qué lleva puesto porque es muy importante para la trama]**. Mikael, Jabob, Bella, i Jessa todos se jontaron a nuestro alrededor. Jasp eztaba muy abregonzado. Un montón de ls profesores se acercaron i me miraron.

-Twila xfa ve pa l oficina dl drectur.- Dijeros los profesores estrangulantemente. Así que ls seguí i l drector estaba llí y me dejo.

-Lo ziento pero tendrmus q trunsferirte a una skela difrente **[¿Por qué? ¿Por haber gritado en los pasillos?]**.

-OMFG NO.- dicho altamente.- NU PODO Q ES DUNDE EDWARD VU JA LA SKOLA.

-Sí,- admitieron incómodamente **[Estos se han dado cuenta de que es una perturbada y ahora les da miedo que les apuñale en un ojo]**.- Pero tas causando una pretubación ralmente mala en l escuela. Vs jai algo… raro n tu **[Te han calado, amiga mía]**. I nadi3 ze ziente cúmodo cuntigo aquí así q tenes q ir ja eza otra escuela en Waschington, iamada Acadamia Monte Santos Pijoz **[1. JA JA JA JA. 2. Se ve que en todo Washington solo hay dos escuelas]**.

Nu m lo pudía crier. Nonca jiba ja ver a ed de nevo si iba llí **[¿Por qué? Si tenéis total libertad para veros fuera de clase y además estáis casados]**. Zalté por l ventana i corrí a casa i saqué un cochillo i me curté **[A todo esto, nadie se extrañará de que haya atravesado un cristal y caído varios pisos sin hacerse daño]**. Jabio sangre x tol suelo i me caí y empecé ja morir **[Eres una vampiresa y la protagonista de esta historia, así que deja de hacete la interesante]**.

XXXXX CONTINUARÁ XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAPTLO 5XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VALE TÍOZ LO ZIENTO POR DEJALO ASÍN **[No, si ya sabemos que muerta no está]**. PUBLICARÉ PRONTO. CRÍTICAS GRACIAX


	6. Capítulo 6: No deseado

**Capítulo 6.**

Capítulo 6 - Una vida ques muy demandante

N/A: vale zabis q pijoz? vuy ja cribir mi toria major **[Pues que se note]** para que vusotros tíoz pudáis djr de quejaros x acurtar ls palabras **[Si solo fuera eso…]**. ASÍ QUE AHORA NU TINDRÉIS NAD FLAMAR JA JA. i xcierto dijad de desirme q use un corrector, xq toy usando notpad i nu tiene vale **[De aprender a escribir bien ni hablamos, ¿no?]**! midnite cormillox por ls buenas créticas, i to2 los demás q me dirsteis buenas créticas, tíoz muláis! TATA GLIESBIE T QUERO! PIJOZ PURAD DE LLAMEAR!1 LOS GÓTICOZ MOLAN 666

CAPÍTULO 6 XXX CONTINSIÓN DESDE L ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO XXX

 **[Antes de continuar, me gustaría que supieseis que he ordenado el capítulo para que sea medianamente legible. El texto real era un gran párrafo y es una moda que va a mantener hasta el final de la historia]**

Cuando me levanté Deward **[¿Quién?]** estaba sobre mí **[¿Qué?]**.

-Twila. TWILA!- folló dentro de mi oreja **[¿QUÉ?]**.- Te vas a poner bien.

Mi largo pelo liso estaba todo a mi alrededor, estaba tumbada en el solo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra con una sudadera a juego sobre ella i una falda vaquera nera con pins de MCR en ella **[¿Recordáis que en el capítulo anterior se paró de golpe a contarnos qué llevaba puesto? Pues parece que se cambió de ropa antes de suicidarse]**. Llevaba medias de rejilla rotas y tacones altos neros que tenían pinchos saliendo de ellos. Había vendaz por todos mis brazos y cuerpo donde me había cortado **[Yo había dado por sentado que se había cortado las muñecas, pero parece que se le fue un poco de las manos…]**. Puedes vr la sangre saliendo a travéz de ellas **[1. ¿Puedo? 2. Pues menuda mierda de vendajes te han hecho. 3. Eres una vampiresa]**.

-Solo vt a la merda vale?- Dije con una sonrisa triste y empocé a llorar. Él intentó recunfortarme. Tenía su pelo bronse en puas con filetes* morados en él y llevaba puesta baze blanca en su sexah cara **[Es un vampiro, así que dudo mucho que necesite ayuda para ser pálido]**. Había lágrimas lloviendo desde sus ojos topacio.

-No x favor dime xq lo has hecho.- disparó.

-No quiero pito hablar de ezo vale puedes simplemente irte hatraz!- estaba muy deprimida. Me levanté del suelo e intenté salir corriendo x la puerta pero Edward me detuvo **[Vamos a ver una cosa: o te estás muriendo o puedes salir corriendo, pero las dos cosas no, ¿eh?]**.

-ESPERA!- zuzirró.- Hay algui3n esperándote ahí fuera, no ez seguro.- Su voz se puso toda grave y buetnorra como una versión masculina de Amy Lee en el prinsipio de Going Under.

-Pero realmente necesito hablar contigo **[¿Y qué tiene que ver que tengas que hablar con él con que no puedas salir fuera? Además, ¿no querías salir corriendo hace un momento?]**.- zopliqué porfavorosamente.- Escucha, nu puedo quedarme en eta escuela por más tiempo.

-PODEMOS HABLAR DESPUÉS, CUIDADO, EZTÁ A PUNTO DE TIRAR ABAJO LA PUERTA **[1. ¿Quién? 2. ¡Ajá! Esto demuestra que Edward lee la mente, así que no tiene excusa para haberse "confundido" cuando se acostó con su hermana]**!

De pronto me giré y la puerta se aplastó. Era .. … BUFFI LA CAZAVAMPIR **[¡Mátalos a todos, Buffy, mátalos!]**! (n/a colmillox por l sugencia! 666 XXX)

-Ajajaja, nu siquiera lo intentéis,- dijo siendo mala.- Nu puedes escapar de mí Twila Beatiful Psyco Topaz Sad'ness Cullen **[1. ¿Por qué sabe Buffy cómo te llamas? ¿Os conocíais de antes? 2. Ese "Sad'ness" antes no estaba en tu nombre, ¿eh?]**.

Pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada como para siquiera vrla.

-Zabes qué Edword, nunca m prestas atensión **[Twila, creo que no es el momento]**. Por qué nu vas simplemente con Emett, para que podáis follar **[¿Qué?]**? Poque obviamente nu te preocupas por mí.

 **[Analicemos la situación por un segundo:**

 **Twila decide suicidarse porque le han dicho que tiene que ir a otro instituto y Edward llega justo a tiempo de salvarle la vida. Además, Buffy la Cazavampiros se presenta en su puerta para matarla. Sin embargo, Twila se enfada con Edward y decide acusarle de tener una relación con uno de sus hermanos, Emmett, aunque él está saliendo con Gerard. Que sí, hay un precedente incestuoso en el historial de Edward, pero no entiendo a qué viene esto ahora]**

-NO POR FAVOR.- se puso de rodillas con lágrimaz oscuras de dolor.- Dame otra oportunidad **[Pero que tú no has hecho nada malo… esta vez]**.

-Recuedas lo que dije esa noxe.- Me meró todo confuso y triste **[Si te sirve de algo, Edward, yo tampoco sé a qué coño se refiere]** , y Buffie empezó a sucar su espada **[La pobre se había quedado descolocada al ver que no le hacían ni puto caso]**.- DIJE UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS Y LO DECÍA DE VERDAD AHORA PUEDES IRTE POTO DE MI VIDA PORQUE SOLO ME HACES DAÑO **[No, en serio, que alguien me explique por qué está enfadada con él]**.

Me quité l pentagrama que me había dao i justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana él se acercó corriendo y me abrazó y empzó ja cantar "Cruxifisión en el Espacio" de Marlin Manson. Sa canción era tan conmovedora y tuve que predonarle **[1. ¿Perdonarle el qué? Es que todavía no lo sé. 2. Twila es un animal muy simple: tú le cantas algo y ella se relaja]**.

-Predonad por dónde íbamos?- se rió Buffie l Cazavampir mirándonos.

-Mira sino sales de aquí, voi a subir etas fotos de tu follándote a Angell en internet **[1. ¿De dónde has sacado tú esas fotos? 2. Me parece que le estás dando más motivos para matarte]**!- disparé.

Se asustó poque nu curía acabar como esa pija Pares Hilton. Un montón de otras cosas pasaron i entonces Edword se fue a casa, seguíamos cazados **[Tengo ganas de gritar]**. Pero nu tove oportunidad de jablar con él zobre mi traspaso. Me fui a casa **[Ya estabas en casa. Aunque, claro, como han pasado un montón de otras cosas, igual te habías ido a Hogwarts]** i escuché Panic At Da Disko y me puse un zalto de cama nero i me puse el pelo para arriba con una pinza de calavera nera. Fui a darme un bañado pero cuando fuia a la bañera vi. … Edard!

-Cómo has entrudo aquí?- pregunté impactadamente con ira **[¿Tanta rabia te da que tu marido esté en tu cuarto de baño?]**.

-Me he transportado i, tengo telekinisis. (n/a COMO VOLXEMORT DE MI INMORTAL LOL **[¿Veis como es Tara? Nadie más puede ser tan estúpido]**.)

Así que nos quitamos nuestros trapos **[1. ¿Edward estaba vestido dentro de la bañera? 2. O sea, que si se ha colado usando "telekinisis" ya no te enfadas]** i tíoz podéis imaginar lo que hicimos **[¿Bañaros?]** (sa pervurtidos nu tenjáis l mente susia.)

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y NU ME LO PODÍA CREER.

-OMFG ED LEVÁNTATE RA MISMO.- greté.

Condujo jasta mi casa **[Es decir, que follaron y luego él se fue a su casa. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es este?]** para ver que pazaba.

-ESTOY EBARSADA **[1. ¿QUÉ? 2. ¿Cómo lo sabes?]**.- estaba llorando. Empecé ja cortar mis moniecas sobre las vendas con una cuchilla. Justo entonces el tléfono sonó, era el director diciendo

-Twola, vus a llegar tarde a u primer día en la Academia Monte Santos Pijoz **[¿Cómo puede saber esto el director? Además, ¿no es el director del otro instituto? Twila ya no es problema suyo]**.

-IA EZTÁ ESTO NU PUEDE SER PEOR.- volé ja mi cama y seguí llorando i mi almohada se volvió roja i negra con maquillaje y sangre.

-TAS YENDO JA LA ACADAMIA MONTE SANTOS PIJOZ?- GRITÓ EDWARD

-ESTABA INTENTANDO DECÍRTLO ANOCHE SIDA IDIÓTICO **[JA JA JA JA]**!

Nu podía soportarlo, mi vida era absolutamente terrible y no me quefaba nafa por lo que vivir **[Hombre, si te pones así…]**. Edword intentó clamarse y me abrazó pero le aparté de un puñetazo.

-Por favor to irá bien.- pormesió. Pero nu lo creía. Simplemente quería ver Da Ring i darme una sobredossis de aspirinas y marihuana **[Tú lo que quieres es drogarte y llamar la atención como sea]**. Empocé a cantar How Could This Happen 2 Me de smipple plan. Ed lloriqueaba y lloriqueaba (n/a si nu umas a los tíoz sencibles tonces vete a la merda!) i me dormí teniendo pesdillas zobre pijoz y bebez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 **[Es el capítulo 6, merluza]** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lol APUESTO A QUE NU ESPERABAIS SO BUENO TUNDRÉIS QUE PERAR I VR Q PAZA.-

 **[Sobre el tema del embarazo, me gustaría explicar que en** _ **Amanecer**_ **Bella se queda embarazada y es cierto que el feto crece muy deprisa, pero no tanto como para que se diese cuenta a la mañana siguiente de haberlo concebido.**

 **Además, queda muy claro que se puede dar este tipo de embarazo solo entre un vampiro y una humana. Una vampiresa no puede quedarse embarazada porque su cuerpo está paralizado.**

 **¿Por qué esa lógica no se aplica a a los espermatozoides del vampiro? Ah, eso ya no es asunto mío]**

 ***Ha escrito "steaks" (filetes) cuando quería poner "streaks" (mechas).**


	7. Capítulo 7: Abortar misión

**Capítulo 7.**

Capítulo 7 - l mejor puñetera cosa

n/a: LLAMEADOREZ HATRAZ. COLMILLOX GÓTICOZ X LS BONAS CRÓTICAS. siento q me jalla ievado tanto tempo poblecar! vale eztaba cuxando lenkin park i ompocé ja sobredorsiarme **[A ver, las sobredosis se tienen o no se tienen]** de marihuana, crak, maryajana i koka. y tuve q ir pal huspital una semana lol **[Si no queréis ser como ella, mejor no toméis drogas]**.

CAPÍTULO 7

Al día siguiente me desperté por la mañana y abrí mis glaciares ojos topacio. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Jabía sangre por toda mi cama **[Hostia, pues teniendo en cuenta que en el último capítulo estaba embarazada… esto no pinta muy bien]**. Mis moniecas habían empezado a cortar durante la noche mientras yo tenía pesadillas **[¿QUÉ?]**. Gemí smeximente y me fui a la ducha i toda la sangre se fue por el desagüe **[¿Cómo es posible que hace dos capítulos montases una escenita porque te habías cortado y ahora te tomes esto como "bueno, cosas que pasan"?]** toda arremolinada i tal como en la película "Psicosis" (lu pilláis cumo parte de me nombre, xcierto si nu te gutan las películas sangentas cumo sa tonces VETE A LA MERDA **[Psicosis no es una película especialmente sangrienta]**!).

Yo había sido recibido el unforme de la pota Adacemia Monte Santos Pijos por correo y me lo puse suicidamente **[1. No, de vedad, necesito saber cómo se hacen las cosas de forma suicida. 2. Normalmente uno tiene que comprarse el uniforme, pero parece que a ella se lo envían gratis y de su talla]**. Era rosa pijo con falda plisada púrpura y la falda era ralmente larga **[Me pregunto cómo debe ser el uniforme de los chicos]**. Tenía un cuchillo y corté la falda y la hice realmente corta. También tenía un retulador nero muy fino e hice toda la cosa nera **[Con un rotulador de punta fina…]**. Puse un montón de pins de MCR en él y algones imperdibles. Le hice un montón de rajas a la camisa donde van mis tetah y podías ver mi sujetador nero de encaje. Me puse mi largo pelo liso negro en una cosa desastrosa con púas saliendo por todas partes y me puse sombla de ojos roja con purpurina nera en ella

Cuando llegué ja la escuela había un millón de pijoz allí y empecé ja llorar góticamente y les enseñé el dedo de en medio **[Les has causado la mejor primera impresión de la historia]**. Además recordé que estaba embarazada **[Claro, porque estar embarazada es una cosa que se olvida con gran facilidad, especialmente cuando tu bebé crece a una velocidad inhumana]** y yo gritando y todos los estúpidos pijos se asustaron y corrieron a contarle a los profesores **[Lo veo lógico]** que todos llevaban rosa **[¿Eso les contaron?]**. Pero todos estaban agrupados alrededor de algui3n y jadeando con orgasmo y plenetuddesconsertante **[¿Qué?]**. Empujé a través de elloslanzándoles a todos miradas sucias **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]** y vi a quién estaban mirando.

 **[Antes de hacer la obvia revelación, me gustaría hacer notar que Twila estaba muy concentrada llorando y gritando como una loca pero, en cuanto ha visto que no le prestaban atención, se le ha pasado]**

Jera. . … Edword!

-OMGOD WTFHASES!111 AQUÍ?!- disparé saltando en sus brazos. Todos los profesorez se asustaron y huyeron y continuaron admirando su belleza desde la distancia **[Yo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Edward va vestido de rosa]**.

-Nna simplemente no podía seguir yendo a esa skela sin ti. Así que me he transferido aquí. Esa skela estaba siemplemente llena de pijoz ahora **[O sea, que no te has cambiado de escuela por ella, sino porque la otra ya no te gustaba]**.- Empuzó a cantarme.- Sabes Lo Q Les Hacen Ja Los Tíos Como Nosotros En La Pirsión.- y le quise **[No entiendo muy bien por qué ha cantado eso, pero parece que ha funcionado]**. Sabía que ziempre estaría ahí para mí.- Xcierto Twi, nu tas embarsada.

No podía creerlo! Me dijo que me había hecho unas pruebas **[¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Las pruebas de embarazo funcionan con vampiros?]** y no iba a tener un bebé **[¿Y, entonces, por qué diste por hecho que sí? ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! Yo pensaba que tenías un bombo más grande que tu cabeza]**.

-Me alegro mucho lol.- estaba llorando de felicidad.

Hicimos peyas y nos borramos de la skela **[Si era tan fácil, ¿por qué demonios monstásteis un puto drama?]**. Fumamos drogas y alcolol **[¿Qué?]** fuera y los pijoz desearon ser tan guays como nosotros. Las cosas estaban volviendo al buen camino en el que solían estar y **[¿Y qué? ¡TERMINA LAS FRASES!]**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL CAPI 7XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

vale lo ziento ra curto, sigo en rehabilitación por l incidentex así que necesito punerme mejor pa cribir más de l cosa buena **[Tampoco hace falta, ¿eh?]** LOL adiós .-

 **[Si os fijáis, acaba de anular de un plumazo los eventos de los últimos dos o tres capítulos. Creo que se quedó pensando "¿ahora cómo lo soluciono?" y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abortar la misión]**


	8. Capítulo 8: El acosador español

**Capítulo 8.**

Capítulo 8 - Tila conoce a un nuevo alisado

n/a: VALEPUS TÍOZ PIJOPARAD DE LLARMEAR! nsirio si frees q ma gramética EZ MALA TONCES Q TU JUDAN PUTA **[Ya veo que intentar escribir como un ser humano no entra en tus planes]**! ETA TORIA ME VU JA ASER FAMUSA ALGÓN DÍA **[Sí, pero no como a ti te gustaría]** I SE VNDERÁ EN LIBARÍAS VALE **[No]** ASÍ Q CONDO SEA MELLONARIA VUSOTROS PUTAZ PUDÉIS VUNIR ARRUSTRANDOS JA MI I YO DIRÉ JUDEOS VALE!

habiso: xcierto, CREPLÚSCULO nu m pertenuse, es de serpantie millerz **[¿Quién?]** , vale ahora nu me dumandará **[Pues debería]**. XFA DISFRUTAD GÓTIQUEZEZ, DRACIAX POR LS BONOS COMMENTARIOX. he salido de rebabilitación así quee pudré poblicar más arugato! OH I colmillox pa Rodriga por ayudarme cun l español **[Oh, no]**! VURÉIS A QUE ME REFIERO LOL x666x

CAPÍTULO 8

-Twila . . . . . . . . . .

Pegué patadas y ioriqueé en sueños mientras l voz se volvía más y más alta. Estaba durmiendo en la cama con Edward **[Pues le debe de estar encantando que le pegues patadas]** , pero no creo que él la oyese porque no dijo que la hubiese oido **[De preguntarle ni hablamos, ¿no?]**. Además estaba durmiendo **[*aplauso lento*]**.

-TWILA, TILA!- dijo la voz gritantemente. Sonaba como un hombre mayor feo **[¿Puedes saber si alguien es guapo o feo por su voz?]** , o sonaba como Midnite **[JA JA JA JA]**. No eztaba ralmente segura.

Abrí mis ojos, que eran como interminables piscinas de hermioso topacio. Miré a mi alrededor en la oscuridad, pero como soy una vampira puedo ver en la oscuridad **[Acabo de caer en que los vampiros no duermen así que esto, como casi todo, no tiene sentido]** (n/a los vampirs pueden ver en la oscuridad **[Ya, lo acabas de decir]** ). Vi a Ed a mi lado. Su pelo bronse estaba despeinado y sexah i su pálida piel brillaba en la oscuridad **[¿Qué?]**. Estaba cantando silenciosamente "L Canción del Infierno" de sum-42 mientras dormía **[*suspira y abre una botella de vodka*]**.

-Cún está ahí?- me cagué venenosamente **[¿QUÉ?]**. Mi largo pelo negro latigueó a mi alrededor mientras me giraba de aquí para allá a la velicidad de la luz **[*da un trago a la botella*]**. No vei a nadie allí así que estaba poto confusa. Tenía puesto un salto de cama plateado con rebordes negros, y encaje nero todo alrededor de ls tetas. Llevaba stilettos neros i llevaba toneladas de raya de ojos con la que me había hecho ojos de gato **[¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone tacones y maquillaje para dormir?]**. Entonces la voz contunuó gritando,

-Córrete hacia mí Tila Beautifu Psyco Topaz Cullen. ABRE US OJOS TILA TEQUALA PORQUE SOY YO!

-QUÉ **[Sí, yo tampoco entiendo eso de "tequala"]**?- disparé.- VALE DEJA DE PUTIAR, QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES YO **[Está peor de lo que pensábamos]**?

Entonces miré al lado de mi cama y vi quen estaba de pie llí! Era. .. … UN HOMBRE **[*se bebe media botella de golpe*]**!

-Qué tas haciendo poto pervertido?- solté una risita foriosamente **[Esta muchacha no está bien, ¿eh?]**.- Zabes q nu ez aportiado tar en la bitación chicaz juven?

-Jajajaa. Si, pero podo vr que eres amantes du mi enemios.- Dijo en Español **[Os juro que la única palabra que ha escrito en español ha sido "si" y encima no le ha puesto acento]**.

De pronto Ed se despertó y gruñó todo rodo i doro. Brilló sus gloriosos dientes en la cara hombres i se quedó temporiblemente cegado de por vida **[1. ¿Cómo hizo Edward para que sus dientes brillasen? 2. O se queda temporalmente ciego o es de por vida, pero las dos cosas a la vez no]**.

-MIS OJOS!- disparó el hombre feo. Así que tenía razón, era un hombre feo. Salí de la cama seduccivamente quitándome los trapos **[¿Por qué?]**. Edmard jadeó todo enfadado y sensable (n/a lol los tioz buenos bi celosos sun geniales) xq me estaba desnudando delante de un estrangulador* **[Te recuerdo que lo habéis dejado ciego, así que no puede verte desnuda]**. Un montón de otras cosas pasaron y tonces decufrimos que l nombre hombres era James pero cumo es Español **[Y por eso se llama James en lugar de Jaime o Antonio]** le llamaban como HAmez **[*tira la botella contra una pared y aulla*]**. Descubrimos esto porque le soberné cun mi cuerpo **[O sea, que se lo ha tirado]**.

-Nu quero mutar tus,- dijo en espaniol. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por vampirs i planió vengarse de los humanos xq nu le ayudaron durante sus momentos difíciles después **[O sea, que se quiere vengar de los humanos pero ha irrumpido en la casa de dos vampiros]**. I se convertó n un Ateo Sattanista i aprendió Español xq tuvo que mudarse a l Repóblica de Purto Rico pa hacer su investigación y tal **[Pero, ¿no habíamos quedado en que él era español? ¿Y qué investigación es esa?]**.

-Quero una muerte Tila porque. . . . . . ..

-Entendo **[Pues yo no]**.- dije estuicamente.

-Pudemos ayudarte cun so.- Dijo mi maridito haría cualquier cosa pa hacerme feliz.

-Moo bien.- dejo Hamez.- Empezamos ja planear su muerte al amanecer. Hasta luigi hasta tonces.

 **[No, en serio, ¿qué está pasando exactamente?**

 **El pavo este se cuela en su casa, les dice que quiere matar a alguien todavía desconocido y ellos acceden a ayudarle porque sí]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DESTE CAPÍTULO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VALE HE INTROCIDO UN NUEVO PRESONAJE. XFA ASEGÓRATE DE Q ME SEGUES SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO, ETA HITORIA TIENE PLANEADOS UN MONTÓN MÁS DE CAPTLOS VALEGRACIX. -

 ***Ha escrito "strangler" (estrangulador) cuando quería poner "stranger" (extraño).**


	9. Capítulo 9: Puñalada trapera

**Capítulo 9.**

Capítulo 9 - Traición, zin embargo vurás qué pasa

n/a: OMG LO ZIENTO ME LLEVÓ MUXO PUBLICAR. ralmente nu pedo decir por qué pero sí l queréis saber tonces envíamed un mesaje i us contaré q he tenido una emergencia i casi muero por tragarme 5 botes de espirinas lol **[1. ¿Esta muchacha es consciente de que ya nos lo ha contado? 2. Si te hubiéses tragado 5 botes de aspirinas tendrías un agujero en el estómago, porque son ácido]**. LOL ADIVINAZ QUÉ, PA TOS VUSOTROS GNT QUE DECÍS Q SOY TONTA, MI PROFESOR DE PSICOLOGÍA ME HA DICHO Q US IGNORE poque simplemente estáis haciendo juegoz mentales pa tentar hacerme sentir mal conmego mesma. yo no soy la pededora en ta situción! dtos modos PIJOS DEDAD DE FLOMEAR, góticoz colmillox para l cosa buena, MCR MULA!11 666

CAPÍTULO 9

Recapitulación del Captlo 8:

-Quiero matar a Bella poque **[O sea, que la persona a la que quiere matar James es Bella]** …

-Pudemos ayudarte cun eso.- dije seximente **[No, eso lo dijo Edward]**.

-Muy bean. (VS ESTÁ SO MUL ESCRITO **[Sí, lo está]**.) Us vre al amanecer.

 **[Si quieres hacer una recapitulación de lo anterior, ¿por qué lo escribes de nuevo mal en lugar de copiar y pegar lo que ya habías escrito?]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando me desperté de nuevo aquella mañana estaba lista para matar a Bella. Era el amanecer y Hamez había preparado todo lo necesario pa matar **[Sigo sin tener muy claro si James en esta historia es o no un vampiro, pero un cuchillo debería bastar]**. Eddie se despertó y abrió sus ojoz que eran igual que los míos. Nos pusimos nuestro maquillaje (él tenía puesta base blanca **[Que ya es pálido, coño]** , raya de ojos negra, y ez cosa de sangre falsa que va en l cara **[¿Qué? ¿Por qué?]**. yo tenía puesta sombra de ojos púrpura, un montón de neros **[¿Qué?]** , y pintalabios ocuro.) Hamez intentó vernos mientras nos vestíamos **[Qué tío más preocupante]** pero le dije que si no se iba a tomar por culo no le ayudaría a matar a esa pequeña pota.

Así que no fui pa la escuela pero el diretor pijito tenía demasiado miedo como para llamar i preguntar por qué **[1. Estoy segura de que el director tiene millones de cosas más importantes que hacer que llamarte para ver por qué no has ido a clase. 2. Pero, ¿no te habías borrado de la escuela?]**. Ed tamfoco fue. De pronto recordé a Midnite y supe que querría tar involucrada también pero estaba en su luna de miel con Jaspa **[¿Jasper no la había dejado porque te prefería a ti?]** al que le había dicho que la quisiese o sino nunca vulvería a hablar con él de nevo **[Esto va a acabar fatal]**.

Mientras nos marchábamos secretamente hacia casa de Bella, me puse triste poroque Ed y yo no habíamos tenido una luna de miel **[Eres una envidiosa]**. Empecé a cortar mis moniecas un poco por l camino allí y vi q Ed parecía preocupado **[Lo veo lógico]**. Cuando llegamos allí Hamez entró por la forza en la casa y fuimos escaleras arriba a la habitación de Bella. Todo era rosa i me recordaba a la habitación de Roslyn. Empocé ja llorar toda caliente y angustiada porque allí fue donde la pillé con mi marido. Me corté las moniecas un poco más pero Hamez dijo

-Shhh, no podemos dejar que zepa que estamos en su casa.

 **[Vale, creo que todos ya os habréis dado cuenta de que el plan de estos merluzos es una puta mierda:**

 **1\. Se acaban de colar como si tal cosa y a plena luz del día en la casa de un policía. Eso no puede acabar bien.**

 **2\. La propia Twila nos ha confirmado que es un día laborable, así que Bella debería estar en el instituto.**

 **3\. Qué alguien me explique por qué son necesarias tres personas, al menos dos de ellas vampiros, para matar a una adolescente.**

 **4\. ¿No sería mucho más inteligente haberla matado por la noche?]**

Ella estaba durmiendo toda pijita i había posters de Ed en en sus muros **[¿De dónde los ha sacado?]**. Corrí y los arranqué con mis largas y negras uñas. Ella estaba soñando cun Ed **[¿Cómo lo sabes?]** y él empezó a enfadarse xq la odiaba.

-Vale tais preparados?- lloriqueó Hamez **[¿Qué le pasa?]**.- Toma Tila puedes llevar esta espada **[Es una vampiresa]**. Eddie pode llevar la aguja, ezta llena de cianuro **[¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ES UN VAMPIRO!]**.

Bueno yo estaba triste poque ziempre había querido inyectarme a mí misma **[¿Con cianuro?]** pero no dije na porque sabía que nu lo etendrían **[Yo tampoco, ¿eh?]**. Empocé a llorar lágrimas de sangre y Ed jadeó y empezó a llorar también conmigo **[¿Por qué coño se pone a llorar el pavo este? Imaginaos que pudieseis leer el pensamiento y de pronto escuchaseis: "Ojalá pudiese inyectarme cianuro…"]**.

-No me digas . . . . .- gritó cun la más profunda depresión y dolor en su voz **[Me fascina que Bella no se haya despertado con la de ruido que están haciendo]**.- Q tas TRISTE dquella vaya a morir **[Edward, que puedes leer el pensamiento, no te humilles a ti mismo]**?

-No poto retrasado. Estoy triste porque hay muchas cosas q quiero en la vida pero to2 solo se preocupan por mi cerpo **[¿Qué coño dices?]**!

\- No es culpa toya que zeaz guapa.- Lloró seximente abrazándome.

Hamez se asustó **[Porque vio que se había aliado con dos idiotas]** poque estábamos haciendo ruido pero Beela no se dezpretó **[¿Os imagináis que ya está muerta?]**. De pronto la matamos.

 **[¿En serio? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Llevamos todo este tiempo viendo cómo os preparáis para matarla y ni siquiera te dignas a describir cómo pasó?]**

-Gracias a satán que está muerta.- dijimos todos en unicornio **[¿Qué?]**.

Su cuerpo se desintegró dentro de su cama que estaba toda húmeda con sangre **[¿Ahora se supone que Bella era un ser sobrenatural o qué coño ha pasado?]**. Nos comimos su cama así que no habría ninguna evidenzia **[1. Claro, porque si desaparecen una chica y su cama nadie se hará preguntas. 2. ¿En puto serio os habéis comido una cama?]** (lol lu piiais como evinezenze.) Y nos fuimos antes de que su madre pudiese levantarse **[Lo cual importa poco porque su madre vive en la otra punta del país]**. Cuando llegamos a l puerta allí había alguien bloqueándola suicidamente.

-CARLIZ?- gritamos todos a la vez **[¿Se supone que James conoce a Carlisle?]**.

-Sí no lo he podido soportar mus.- dijo respirando todo loco. Me estaba mirando a mí! Edward puso su mano a mi alrededor como protección **[¿Cómo de grande es su mano?]**.

-Por qué tas aquí papá **[Eso te lo podría preguntar él a ti, pero va a ser que se ha enamorado de tu mujer]**? FUERA **[De esta casa que estoy allanando]**.- Sus ojos empezaron ja ira.

-Estoy aquí para llevarme a Tqila. Vuy a hacerla mi prometida. Y viviremos en l oscuridad pa siempre jajaja!- rió malvadamente con una voz gótica que de pronto me di cuenta que era sexy **[Menuda pieza estás tú hecha]**. Entonces empocé a pensar **[Por primera vez en mi vida]**.

-Espera un momento.- jordené cuando Ed estaba a punto de matar a Calile. OZCURIDAZ PA SIEMPRE? Pensé empezando a tener un cambio de pensamiento.- Quezá eso sea bueno para mí sabes? Porque necesito un vampir que pueda matenerme gotikamente satisfecha i tal.

EDWARD ESTABA DETROZADO **[Hombre, tampoco me extraña]**. Pezó a gritar tan fuete como pudo **[A todo esto, nadie los oye]** mientras sangre negra venenosa se derramaba desde su interior. Cuando un vampero es eyectado por l persona que realmente aman, zuz cuerpos empozan a convulsionar todos como explosientes **[¿Qué me estás contando?]**. Yo era misteriosa así que no os dejé saber que posaba en mis pensamientos lol **[Tienes una patada en la boca que ni te la imaginas]**.

-Se eso suena a buen plano.- dije a Carlise de plonto llena de felicidad. Estaba sormetido de que alguien como yo quisiese estar con él. Todo el mundo en la habitación gritó de sorpresa.

-Xfa xfa solo dime qué he hecho para que quiera dejarme **[A ver, acostarte con tu hermana en vuestra noche de bodas no estuvo muy bien, ¿eh?]**. - dijo Ed teniendo un acote elipítico en el suelo **[Uno no puede hablar cuando sufre un ataque epiléptico]**. Pero no dije nada todavía incluso aunque estaba llorando todo sensible.

-Vale.- le jadeé finalmente a Hamez.- Por favor simplemente zígume el juego. Pronto verás ls verdaderas intesiones de mi plan **[¿Eso no deberías decírselo a Edward?]**.- E hice que se llevase a Ed. Y entonces me fui con Carl que estaba como **[¿"Estaba como" qué? ¡TERMINA LAS PUTAS FRASES!]**

-Me alegro tanto de callas tomado una decisión tan buena,- caclareando todo satánikamente. Fuimos pa su casa (STFU NU SIQUIERA HICIMOS NADA TODAVÍA POTOS PERVERTIDOS **[O sea, que lo vais a hacer]**.) Y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

 **[Vale, solo un par de cosas antes de acabar:**

 **1\. Creo que está claro que Twila va a matar al padre de Edward pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha dejado que le maten ya. ¿Qué va a ganar yéndose a casa con él?**

 **2\. Si Twila tiene segundas intenciones, que es lo que parece, ¿por qué Edward se queda destrozado? Él puede leerle el pensamiento.**

 **3\. Espero que a nadie se le olvide que han hecho falta tres personas, dos de ellas vampiros, para matar a una adolescente dormida]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN CAPTO 9 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -


	10. Capítulo 10: El anticristo

**Capítulo 10.**

Capítulo 10 - Visionez dl antikrosto

n/a: vale tíoz, ze q jabéis tado prando x ma atualisasiones pro e tado de gira cun FALLOUTBOYY poque leyeron ma historia i me invitaron ja ir cun ellos i foe ralmente goai **[Sí, estoy segura de que eso ha pasado en la vida real]**!111 SAH TAD CILOSOS! VALE MCR Y FLLOUTBOYS MOLAN! 666!

CAPÍTULO 10

-Así q pudrías decirme pro favo porque jas decidido hunrarme con u presenzia.- dijo Carli sonriendo **[Tú la invitaste, ¿recuerdas?]**.

Me di cuenta de lo sexah que parecía cun sus lentillas violeta puestas. Praesía una visión más vieja y más buenorra de Edward y Pete Wints **[Carlisle y Edward NO son familia, así que dudo mucho que se parezcan entre sí]**. Ievaba puesta yaya de ojos nera que bujaba por su cara por l última vez que lloró **[¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se lava la cara?]**.

-U hijo se ha aprovechado de mí demasiadas veces **[Dame un solo ejemplo]**.- gruñí mirándole toda gótika.

De plonto mi visión se puzo nera i todo lo que podía vr era negredad **[Con la de palabras que existen para decir "oscuridad" y la muy gilipollas se inventa esta puta mierda]**. griTÉ Y GRETÉ xq nu sabía qué estaba pisando. Entonces vi una visión dl antikristo i me reí oscura y suicidamente **[¿Estás bien? Porque yo te veo mal]**.

-Twila, acabo de leer tuya mente.- gritó Calisi **[1. ¡La madre de mamones! 2. Pues no habrás tenido que leer mucho. 3. Ese no es tu poder, sino el de Edward]**.

No dije- poque acabo de ver l anticirsto?

-Sí, mi vedadera forma es Satán **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿No decía esta pava que Satán era su amigo y que la visitaba de vez en cuando? ¿Y no sabía que era su suegro?]**.- Decribió.- Eze era yo iendo dentro de tus pensmientos y he visto la verdadera rasón porque veneste aquí conmigo.

-Deja que te lo dega **[Pero si ya lo sabe]**.- dije lloriqueando xq me había pilliado.- He venio poque… . . . ..

-Porque querías poner a Edwat selioso **[¿En serio? ¿Este era el GRAN plan de Twila? Y, ¿para qué quería ponerle celoso?]**.- Dijo y yo empecé a llorar.

-Cómo lo jas sabido **[TE LO ACABA DE DECIR, MERLUZA]**?- pregunté toda deprizmida. Él dijo,

-Poque je lejido tuya mente.

Entonces todo de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta de Carlo. Me meró tristemente i abrió l puerta y una chuca que yo no conocía entró de un salto.

-Ques esto. Por qué tas aquí?- preguntamos ambos a la chica. Era ralmente fea y tenía doze anioz i llevaba una camisa rosa de Kelly Klorkson i tenía pelo robio risado i una cara fea.

-JOLA TÍOS MA NOMBRE ES FIONA!- gretó con una risita i entró en la casa pero Carlisa **[JA JA JA JA]** la empujó hacia fuera.- Pero m pudéis llamar FIONAFIONA32 **[Estoy segura de que este es el nickname de alguien que le ha puesto comentarios negativos]**.

-Ew vete poto da aquí!- disparé.- OMGZ rs tan pija.

Yo y Calri estábamos ambos ascuados i de pronto Edwoard apareció y le moridó en el cuello i ella empezó a gretar y sangrar. Yo estaba lloriqueando xq sangrar era mi mayor deseo pero mi doktor dijo que si me kortaba moas moriría **[1. Que eres una vampiresa, coño. 2. Qué fetiches más raros tienes…]** i Edard estaría triste. De todos modo, Fona murió en el selo y su cuerpo se arrigó y se pudrió **[¡Qué velocidad!]**. Edward entró y tuvo una confrontación cun su papá.

-Xfa xfa parad.- dije todavía llorando. Ambos se estaban matando el uno al otro i su maquiaje eztaba corriendo por sus caras.- Lo ziento Ed. No quería herirte solo quería que tuvieses ciloso **[O sea, que sí querías herirle. Además, una cosa es poner celoso a alguien y otra hacerlo USANDO A SU PUTO PADRE]**. Nu quiero estar con u papá, podes llevarme a casa por favor.

Edward estaba muy alivado pero Carlise estaba llorando enfadadamente y empesó a transformarse.

-NO!11- gritó.-Nadie pede rechazar a Satán. ME OIES TILA, YO SOY STÁN!1

-Sa lo sé.- dije puniendo los ojoz en blanco. Pero él vinió corriendo hacia mí y yo le pegé una patada y se acarició gimiendo **[¿QUÉ?]**. Yo y Ed le dejamos allí y salimos cujidoz de las manoz mientras "Graciax x ls RECURDOS" sonaba de fundo **[¿Por qué? ¿De dónde salía la música? ¿Me tengo que imaginar esto como si fuese una película o cómo va la cosa?]** (n/a FAGG OT BOY* POTO MULA!1 SI NU OS GUTAN ENTONCES ID A SOICIDAROS QUS JODAN! FALLOT BOY XSEMPRA). Tuve una invasión en mi cabeza de pronto mientras estábamos caminando del Antikristo diciendo

-Esto no ha terminado Twila, esto no jacabará nunca. Puta **[A ver, es que no ha sido muy inteligente eso de utilizar a Satán para poner celoso a tu marido]**.

Pero lo bloquié poque sabía que era más fuerte q él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN CAP10 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -

 ***Tal como lo ha escrito, el nombre del grupo sería algo así como "El chico maricón".**


	11. Capítulo 11: El pacto

**Capítulo 11.**

Capítulo 11 - El pakto misteriozo

n/a: JAMÓN* TO2 JA PASAO MUXO TEMPO!1 mi mamá itentó que llevase un veztido i tuve una patalita i rumpí l ordenador i ma corté ls moniecas **[Dejando a un lado que la mitad de la historia se la ha inventado, ¿de verdad cree que contando esto parece mayor o guay?]**. pero jora tenemos uno nuevo lolz **[Tú sabrás]**? dtos modo GROCIOX POR LS CRÓTICAS MIENTRAS EZTABA FUERA, QUE US JUDAN A TODOS PIJOS QUE ODIÁIS MA HISTORIA! JORO QUE HARÉ QUE SATÁN U MATE MIENTRAS DOMÍS POTOS POZERS! 666 XXX MCR SIGUE MULANDO!11 XXX

CAPÍTULO 11

Al día siguiente iba caminando pa Hot Tonic cun Edward. Cuando de pronto de ninguna parte apareció Hamez de ninguna pate **[Entonces, ¿de dónde dices que salió?]**.

-Hola,- dijimos góticamente. Pero parecía muy enfadante por alguna rasión.

-Os importaría que os matase,- empozó a cantar de l canción de Withen Tempotortion **[Espera, ¿está intentando seducir a Twila?]**.

-OMG PARA!111- gritó Edward saltando delante de mí **[Sí, sí que lo está intentando]**.

Estaba muy cunfundida poque nut sabía qué estaba pasando. Entonces me di cuenta de que Hamez estaba intentando matarnos.

-Por qué jarías algo así tú- tú enfermo saco de mierda!- lloré llevando una larga falda negra de satán cun botas de cuero negro y un ponchu de rejilla rota sobre un sujetador negro de terciopelo con calaveraz rojas **[1. El calor que debe dar eso, madre mía. 2. Esta muchacha combina la ropa con el culo]**. Mi maquiaja estaba curriendo por mi pálida pálida cara. PORQUE ESTABA IORANDO.

-Ahora que Bellar está muerta no nesesito vuestra ayuda.- dijo Hamez mientras él también lloraba.- No quiero hacer esto pero tungo que hacerlo **[¿Por qué? Nadie te obliga a matar a las personas que no te son útiles. Y, además, te estás enfrentando a dos vampiros]**. Me tomo que . . . . . . . . . . . .

-TU RETO A TERMINAR ESA FRASE.- susurró Edmond a pleno pulzmón **[1. Es imposible susurrar a pleno pulmón. 2. Habría terminado la frase si no le hubieses interrumpido, pedazo de merluzo]**. Se convirtió en un murciélago **[1. ¿Eso no les pasa solo cuando se excitan? 2. ¿Cuál era su plan, enredársele en el pelo?]** y voló contra Hamez pero Victor zaltó delante de él.

-Quién eres tú!?- gritamos todos exempto Hamez poque ella era su novia. Había saltado desde el ls árboles. Entonces decidimos jacer las paces porque no había ninguna razón para luchar **[¿Y no os podrías haber dado cuenta antes y ahorrado toda esta mierda?]** (N/A quizá más tarde descobriréis qué jiba a decir Hamez an3 lolol **[Que está enamorado de Twila]**.)

Vikroya llevaba un conjunto ralmente buenorro y Edward me vio mirarla y se puso ralmente ziloso. Se empozó ja enrollar cun Hamez para fustidarme **[Sois una pareja la mar de encantadora]**.

-Oh no QUÉ HUS HECHO, OMG PUÑETERO IDIOTA.- disparó Vikky a mi barido.- Acabas de entrar en el pakto con Hamez **[¿Qué pacto? ¿Qué dices?]**.

Ahí fue cuando descubrimos q cuando alguien beza a Hamez queda atado a él por el resto de l eternidad.

-WTF eso es tan aleatorio.- me rejí satánicamente. Edward parecía ralmente asustatado pero simplemente dije.- No pasa nada, me gustan los tioz bi así que puedes estar con él también.

 **[Vale, voy a suponer que este es uno de esos poderes que los vampiros pueden adquirir al transformarse, aunque no estoy segura de si James es un vampiro y creo que la autora no estaba pensando en eso. La cuestión es: ¿Cómo funciona?**

 **¿Se supone que, una vez le besas, estás obligado a estar junto a él? ¿Te pasa algo si te alejas? Porque no parece que produzca un enamoramiento o algo por el estilo. Y, a todo esto, ¿a qué distancia ha estado Victoria todo este tiempo? ¿Hay algún tipo de distancia de seguridad?**

 **Aunque, en realidad, lo más inverosímil de todo es que Twila se lo tome como algo divertido y no actue como una loca desequilibrada]**

Vikky disparció poque estaba enfadada porque Edward le había robado el nuvio **[Pero, ¿no se supone que está unida a James se por vida? ¿O la unión cambia si besa a otra persona? ¿Por qué no volver a besarlo ella, si tanto le importa?]**. Entonces yo, Edward y Hamez tuvimos que hacer una cermonia de matrimonio especial para los 3 para estar todos juntos **[No hacía falta]**. Todos llevábamos un montón de negro.

-Eso es todo.- dijo Hamez mirándome flirteantemente.- Ahora tenemos q sellar el pacto bebiendo algu de sangre **[¿No funcionaba solo con un beso?]**.

Todos tuvimos una orguia i fuimos a cazar. Encontramos un humbre lobo i estámos a punto d matarle cuando me di conta de que era Jakob **[Me gustaría hacer notar que en la saga original el olor de los hombres lobo asquea a los vampiros y viceversa, así que dudo mucho que vayan a elegir a un hombre lobo para cenar]**. Se cambió de vuelta a una persona y jadeé. Su largo pelo nero tenía mechaz púrpura y plateadas en él, su piel era diez tonos más clara **[No]** , y llevaba una camiseta de Alezana cun pantalonez neros ajustados **[¿Cómo va a llevar ropa puesta si hasta hace un momento era un lobo?]**.

-Omg Jake, um **[Creo que ha sufrido una embolia]**.- dije tímida y sexy **[El tercer marido de Twila está en camino, damas y caballeros]**.- Hola estás ralmente bien **[Ni ella lo sabe]**?

-Graciax tengo un nuevo estilo.- dijo y nos miró a todos.- Desde que matasteis a mi papá me he vuelto muy doro. Ey tioz puedo unirme a uestro pakto **[Hola, vosotros matasteis a mi padre pero me poneis muy cachondo, así que no pasa nada y, además, se cosas que no debería saber]**.

Tuvimos una discusión grupal gófica sekreta i punsamos en ello pero ellos se enfadaron y dijeron que no **[Mala suerte, Twila]**. Jakob empozó a llorar poque habíamos matado a su papá y ahora se la debíamos. Pero Vikatora puso los ojoz en blanco **[¿Y esta qué pinta aquí ahora?]** ,

-Sa ezo es el karma.- se meó.

Pero entonces se convirtió de novo en un lobo e intentó atacarnos. Me convertí en un murciélago y m quité de en medio volando pero Hamez eru muy lento. Grité suicidamente mientras Jakabob estaba a punto de despedazar a Hamz que de pronto disparó

-SI YO MUERO ENTONCES TUDOS MORÍS, RECORDAD L PAKTO ESTAMOS JUNTOS PA SIEMPRE **[Hostia, esto es más jodido de lo que me imaginaba. Así que, una vez besas a James, mueres si él muere. Ahora me pregunto si funciona también al revés]**.

Todos estábamos horrorfados x so. Así que tuvimos que salvarle **[No pensábamos hacerlo, pero es que ahora no nos queda otra]** pero todos acabamos con cortes pero Edward dijo

-No pasa nada Twi, estás exy con sangre encima.

Así que huímos y Jake se perdió en el bosque.

 **[A ver, chavales, una sugerencia muy loca:**

 **Si resulta que Jacob es un peligro para vosotros y quería unirse a vuestro pacto, ¿por qué no le decís que sí y así os cubrís las espaldas?]**

XXXXXXXXXXX FIN CAPÍTULO 11 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -

 ***Aquí ha puesto "ham" (jamón) pero no estoy segura de si intentaba decir "hello" (hola) o algo por el estilo, la verdad.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Idiota Cullen

**Capítulo 12.**

Capítulo 12 - Uno, PD ETE NO EZ L ÚLTIMO CAPI **[¿Y por qué iba a pensar que lo es?]**

n/a: vale tais litos pa más? poque certas putas pijaz se estaban cujando he conseguido más editares vale **[Pues no se nota]**!1 SUPERADLO! dasias ja tos lusq us guta! seguí leiendo LOL LOS GÓFICOS MOLAN PARA SIEMPRE.

CAPÍTULO 12

Pazaron cuatro días y me di coenta que ya no quería a Edwart **[Yo lo vi venir desde el momento en que no te importó que se liase con James]**. No me lo podía crier ni io. Me desperté por l mañana cun lágrimaz negras de profundo doloroso depresión mulvada sin fin toda llorando por ma cara **[Vuélvete a acostar, a ver si se te pasa]**. Me puse encima algo de musika de Metalika i cortar monieca **[¿Qué?]**.

-Twila tás ahí dentro?- lloriqueó alguien desde fuera de mi habitación **[También os digo que debe ser complicado mantener la pasión cuando cada uno duerme en su habitación y él no sabe hacer otra cosa que lloriquear]**.

Jadeé. Sonaba como Ed. Pero simplemente le subí el volumen a la canción y la cantié, gretando **[Eres una maleducada y una cobarde]**

-CONTENGO EL ALIENTO COMO SI DESEASE L MORTE, OH POR FAVOR SATÁN, DESPIÉRTAME. (n/a nu tene sa letri mucho seneficado **[En este caso, no]**.)

-OH POTO SATÁN HORA Q TAS HACIENDO ALLÍ DETRO!1111- explotó Edward llorando poque sabía lo que significaba esto **[Pues yo no, ¿eh?]**. Sabía que no quería vrl porque me había desenamorado.

-Oscuridad aprizionándome,- lloré tristemente **[¿Por qué se supone que estás triste tú?]**.- Todo lo que veo- asoluto HORROR NU PODO VIVIR- NU PODO MORIR!

Di pronto la puerta se rompió y un montón de gente jentró. Erun todos ls Cullens que seguían vivos i Jake (había cozeguido salir dl bosque). Todos ompezaron a presionar mi buenorro cuerpo contra el suelo así que nu me podía mover.

-WTF ESTÁIS HACIENDO GILIPOLLAS **[Vengarse porque le has roto el corazón a Edward]**.- chillé. Mis moniecas estaban sagrando por todas partes.

-AHORA EL MUNDO SE HA IDO I SOLO SOY UNO, OH SATÁN AYÚDAME.- Apagaron l músika i me desmayé **[Se desmaya solo para no enfrentarse a la situación]**.

-No puedes hacer esto Twi.- parecían muy serios.- Recuerda el pakto es que si mueres, todos morimos.

 **[Un par de cositas:**

 **1\. Creo que lo que la autora estaba intentando decirnos es que Twila prefería suicidarse a vivir sin amar a Edward. Lo que pasa es que no sabe escribir y no se entiende una mierda.**

 **2\. Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, el pacto funciona solo si James muere. Ahora nos está metiendo nuevas normas que se ha sacado del culo]**

Me desperté y pregunté

-Sa **[Eso no es una pregunta]**. Pero no era el pakto solo yo Ed Hamez y Victory **[Eso tampoco es una pregunta]**. Qué está pusando **[Eso sí, muy bien]**?

-Todos entramos en l pakto enrollándonos cun Hamez **[¿Por qué?]**.- dijeron asintiendo. Jadeé de nuevo.- Y Twila, nu puedes negar u gatimientos por Ed.

 **[Vayamos por partes, porque aquí hay mucha tela que cortar:**

 **1\. ¿Por qué querría ninguno de estos merluzos entrar a formar parte del pacto? Porque, según parece, todos los involucrados pueden morir si uno de ellos muere, independientemente de que sea James o no.**

 **2\. ¿Por qué querría James exponerse a morir tan tontamente? Entiendo que con Victoria tenía más que una amistad y lo de Edward fue un accidente pero, a partir de ahí, ¿por qué ligar tu vida, literalmente, a la de otras 7 personas a las que apenas conoces?**

 **3\. ¿No habían llegado a la conclusión de que Jacob no debía formar parte del pacto?**

 **4\. Al principio de este mismo capítulo, Twila nos ha dicho directamente a los lectores que ya no quería a Edward. No es una mentira que haya dicho para ofender a alguien ni nada por el estilo; han sido sus sentimientos. Pero ahora va a resultar que en realidad sí está enamorada de él.**

 **5\. Si lo pensamos friamente, en realidad Edward y Twila se conocen desde hace menos de un mes y llevan casados todavía menos tiempo]**

-Lo sé lol,- prometí.- Freo que solo fue una faze que ya he zuperado **[Tienes una hostia que no te la terminas]**.

Pero entonces Carloyle dio un paso adelante mirándome todo raro.

-Nu,- rió oscuramente.- Tu dije que no se había termiando Twila Beautiful Psycho Topaz Sad'ness Damian Cullen **[Cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre completo, añade otro a la lista]**. Te estaba intentando hacer no amar a mi hijo cun mis poderez así que vulverías conmigo **[Y ahora que te lo he dicho, seguro que mi plan ya no funciona. No soy muy buen estratega]**.

-Bueno vamo a celebrarlo **[¿Celebrar el qué?]**.- gritó Jake.-Twila no te quiere Carl. Necesitas superarlo.

-Realmente pareces untenderme **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**?- Carlisse funció el ceño confudamente a Jake.- Nadie jamás me ha entendido ralmente **[Y no me extraña]**.

Así que todos fuimos a Las Vegass y tuvimos una fiesta y volvimos a Washerton. Carlile y Jake se cusaron allí **[¿QUÉ?]**. Entonces Jake murió tristemente en un axidente así que Carliel se recazó con Esmie **[1. Según tus propias reglas, todos tendríais que estar muertos. 2. Me encanta que los dos últimos diálogos y este párrafo se han anulado a sí mismos]**.

-Twila este lugar no es seguro.- me contó Edward esa noxe.- Jas visto lo que le ha pasado a Jake, tenemos que ir a algún lugar más seguro **[A ver, que ha sido un accidente. No hay ningún sitio donde no ocurran accidentes]**. Conozco un lugar seguro para vampirs que se llama Caverna Negra de la Desesperación Sangrienta **[Suena a lugar seguro]**.

-Tonces vaiamonos al amanecer.- dije mirándole profundamente cun mis ojos **[¿Con qué querías mirarle sino? ¿Con el culo?]**.- Pudemos empezar una nueva vida gófica **[Nunca podréis empezar una nueva vida porque estáis ligados a otras 8 personas]**.

-Vale dijo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX FIN xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX -

 **[Pero recordad que este NO es el final]**


	13. Capítulo 13: Sois unos fantasmas

**Capítulo 13.**

Capítulo 13 - muertez

N/A: lo deré de nevo YO NO SOY TARA GLESBIE **[Demuéstralo]**. si usotros potos creéis que soi ella tal QUIVOCADOS. nu necesito neguna claze de gamamática vale gnt **[No, lo que necesitas es una reeducación completa]**. ESPERO QUE STAN OS MUTE JA TODOS LLAMEADORES MIENTRAS DURMÍS **[¿Quién es Stan? ¿Satán?]**! colmillezez x ls crétecas! muláis! o y graciax tmbn ja xoxblakxspanishxrosexox x la aiuda cun l espaniol!

CAPÍTULO 13

Me desperté a la moñana siguiente (l pilláiz xq los goficoz somos unos moñas lol) en los brazos de Edward **[¿Os habéis fijado en que casi todos los capítulos empiezan con ella despertándose?]**. Pregunté dónde nostros yendo dónde y me recordó que jera Kaverna Nera de la Desesperación Sangrienta **[¿No habíais quedado en que iríais cuando AMBOS os despertaseis?]**.

-O sa,- snofejejdé **[¿Qué?]**.

Cuando llegamos al sitio estaba cubierto con disenios gofikos. Estaba en mitad de Washintong del cual nadie nonca había estado **[Si nadie había estado nunca allí, ¿por qué vosotros sabíais que existe? ¿Cómo habéis sabido a dónde ir? ¿Por qué está decorada y tiene nombre?]** (vs puedo cribir ben **[No]** ). La entrada a l caverna era toda oscura y daba mido pero yo nu estaba asustada poque soy gófica y tamos acostumbrados a eze tepo de coza. Nos covertimos n murciélagoz y volamos dentr i vimos un laaaargo pasage. Volamos allí. En el final vi a algoen… fama liar. Eru… . . . . … … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . HAMZ **[Menos mal que NADIE conocía el lugar]**!

-OH MI SATÁN.- groté.- CÓMO US LLEGADO AQUÍ PEQUEÑO BASTERDO?

-Yo no kreo eto.- dijo españolosamente. Sus ojoz brillaban en la oscuridad.- Jabéis intentado eskapar de mí pro zois muy stupedo **[Bueno, por fin alguien que se lo dice a la cara]**.

-NO!1111

De pronto Hamez empozó a echar espuma a l boca. Ates de que yo y Ed pudiésemos hacer neda, cragó contra nosotros y nos clavó sus garras. Morimos.

 **[Vale, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Edward y Bella decidieron marcharse para estar a salvo después del accidente que acabó con la vida de Jacob. Y ahora, de pronto, parece que James y ellos tengan algún tipo de enemistad, lo cual no tiene sentido porque, si muere uno de ellos, mueren los demás a causa del pacto que les une]**

-Estamos muertos?- dijo Ed llorando mientras rémel nero curría x su cara. De pronto éramos…

-VAMPIRS FANTASMA!111- disparé.- OMG HAMZ NUS JAZ COVERTIDO EN VAMPIZ FANTASMA WTF **[¿A nadie le extraña que James esté vivo? Estoy empezando a pensar que todo ese rollo del pacto en realidad era un truco de James para llamar la atención]**?

Y entonces cen otras personaz estaban allí **[Recordemos que el lugar era secreto y nadie había estado allí antes]**.

-Por qué tan todas estas pesonas do pronto también muertas?- lloriqueamos.

-Todos estábamos en el pakto, en sicreto.- dijeron todos fantasmosos.- Hemez se enruió con todos nosotros **[1. Menudo fiera. 2. Eso sigue sin explicar por qué el propio James no está muerto]**. (n/a ez un puto lololl nus ezo muu sexy **[No]** ).

-Ecucha Twila!- insisitió Edward.- Sabes q sernifica eto?

-Que te judan **[¡No me hagas pensar!]**.- dije toda enfadada poque oviomente nu l zabía. Así que explecó

-Esto es lo que queríamos desdeelproncipio. Morir, poque la vida es solo deprezión dolorosa y sufrimiento, ez una puta cosa después de otri **[Sí, la vida suele ser una sucesión de cosas pero estas pueden ser buenas o malas. Aunque a ti te gusta llorar por todo, así que… Pero, en realidad, no solucionáis nada siendo fantasmas porque seguís existiendo]**.

-Eso es verdad…- llené mis ojoz con lágrimas.- Ahora to zerá mucho mejor.

-SILENCIO!1- interbuptió Hamez. La caverna se sacudió cun su ira.- Cómo os atruvéis a ser felices? Vosotros- IDIOTAS!- se alzó en el aire amenusiantemente. Toda esta cosa nera veno arremolinándose alrededor de él **[¿Qué cosa negra? ¿Qué dices?]** y todos los otros fantasmaz que fueron matados x el pakto huyeron. Hamez gretió,- TODA UESTRA FELICIDAD M PERTENECER.

-Espera.- disparó silenciosamente Ed.- Ez eso nu?

Le miré toda confuza **[Me gusta que esta chavala se tan puta ama que se poner a sí misma de tonta en su propia historia]**. De pronto empezó a cantar El Horrer De Nostros Amur de Lodo **[Este lo soluciona todo cantando]**.

-Esa foe muy bonita.- se suenó Hamz.- Rulmente entuendiste… todo ete tiempo, simplemente quiero ser feliz y amado. Ahora podo ir jal infierno en paz.- Entonces su alma desapareció.

 **[Vamos a analizar lo que acaba de pasar:**

 **1\. Creo que nos acaban de decir que James en realidad era un fantasma desde el principio, así que ya me contaréis cómo pudo enrollarse con ninguno de estos idiotas.**

 **2\. La historia de James era que quería vengarse de los humanos por no haberle ayudado en tiempos de necesidad, pero aquí espera que lo olvidemos todo porque a ella le ha dado por ahí.**

 **3\. Si lo único que James quería era ser amado, ¿no le valía con el amor de Victoria? Y, es más, hubo un momento en que prácticamente todos los personajes le amaban.**

 **4\. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde se supone que está Midnite? Llevamos media historia sin saber nada de ella.**

 **5\. Si James solo quería amor, ¿por qué mató a Bella?]**

-Estaba ciloso de nosotros lol.- asentí **[No has entendido un puta mierda de lo que ha pasado]**.- Dtos modo vamoz a explorar l caverna.

Así que me puse un modelito nero flotaunte con rotoz por todas partes i un corset nero cun encaje, tacunes altos neros, rejillas rojas en ma brazos, i montones de maquillaje **[Eres un fantasma]**. To parecía incluso más goai poque era un fantasma. El pulo bronce Edwardz se había vuelto negro cuando murió **[¿Por qué?]** y ahora ievaba un taje nero de MCR.

-Sí, vamoz a explorar … . .. . . .nuestro nuevo hogar.

CONTINURÁ EN L SIGUIENTE CAP LOL APUESTO A QUE NU PUDÉIS CREELO VEDÁ **[Eres MUY tonta]**? -


	14. Capítulo 14: Gran revelación

**Capítulo 14.**

Capítulo 14 - twila ze da conta de algo

N/A: ey maricas lololol! tais litos para mah capítuloh! e tado trabajando en eto x ralmente muxo tempo i tar segua de que l gramética eztá ben **[Pues creo que has perdido el tiempo]**. además me he dado conta dq la gnt ia hase pelícoulas da ma hitroria en youtube omfg **[He buscado por curiosidad y todo lo que he encontrado han sido vídeos de gente leyendo su historia para burlarse de ella]**! ezo es muy punk rok lol. antrax para las buenas cróticas ok! MCR MULA 666

CAPÍTULO 14

Después de morir, yo y Edward nos quedamos de pie al final del pasaje en la Caverna Negra de la Dezesperación Sangrienta **[¿Puedes estar de pie cuando eres un fantasma?]**. Entonces fuimos. Estaba extremadamente escitada ante la idea de vivir con más vampirz **[1. Pero tú ya no eres un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? 2. Hasta donde yo sé, llevas mucho tiempo conviviendo con otro vampiro: tu hermana]**. Así que dije.

-Esto es tan alucinante,- lol **[¿Qué mierda de acotación es esa?]**.- Hamez se ha ido, no más escuela, y además podemos hacer nuevos amigoz **[1. Te recuerdo que hasta el capítulo anterior no tenías ningún problema con James. Es más, llegaste a casarte con él voluntariamente. 2. Solo ibas a la escuela porque eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta de que no necesitas ir por qué ERAS UNA VAMPIRESA. 3. Eso de hacer amigos está muy bien hasta que a alguno de los dos os entre un ataque de celos. 4. Entonces, eso que dijiste al principio de la historia sobre que eres una solitaria lo olvidamos, ¿no? Lo voy a dejar en el mismo cajón donde he guardado la primera historia de James]**. Y pude conocer a Dita von Trees **[¿Cuándo?]**!

-Sa.- dijo Edward lloriqueando **[Para variar]**.

Entoces … . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO.

KONTINUARÁ

FIN DEL CAPI 14 X

Vale quizá s un poco croto pero el siguiente zerá real poto largo pero Swooney Toad acaba de aparecer en la tele así que tego que verlo adiós **[De seguir escribiendo luego ni hablamos, ¿no?]**.

 **[Bueno, y esto es todo amigos míos.**

 **Esta historia lleva sin ser actualizada desde hace años, así que o lo que estaba escribiendo es realmente largo o llevan poniendo Sweeney Todd en bucle desde entonces.**

 **¿De qué se había dado cuenta Twila? Quizá nunca lo sabremos, pero os dejo por aquí algunas de mis hipótesis favoritas:**

 **1\. De que se había olvidado de su hermana.**

 **2\. De que Edward es un llorica.**

 **3\. De que casarse con alguien a quien acabas de conocer no es muy buena idea.**

 **4\. De que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo yendo a clase cuando ya era una vampiresa.**

 **5\. De que Buffy la Cazavampiros sigue ahí fuera y probablemente les mate tarde o temprano.**

 **6\. De que va ha pasar el resto de su existencia en una puta cueva.**

 **7\. De que Carlisle sigue siendo Satán y no tiene mucho sentido que haya muerto. Y, además, cada vez que ha dicho "oh mi satán" en realidad le estaba alabando a él.**

 **8\. De que, aunque ahora sean fantasmas, seguirán existiendo y sufriendo.**

 **9\. De que, como ella misma dijo en el primera capítulo, es una misántropa y eso de hacer amigos no es algo bueno.**

 **10\. De que su hermana probablemente fue asesinada por Jasper en su viaje de novios y nadie se dio cuenta. No, en serio, lo último que supimos de ella es que se fue de luna de miel y luego todos los Cullen vivos, es decir, Jasper incluido, se hicieron amantes de James.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y os recuerdo que en mi perfil podéis encontrar más historias traducidas y comentadas. ¡Hasta la próxima!]**


End file.
